News Flash
by Ms.K.Everdeen
Summary: Katniss spends her days working for The Panem Press writing for their advice column. She'll discover if she can navigate through a cheating scandal, bridezilla, career change, and new feelings for her old friend (and co-worker), Peeta. Modern A/U
1. Peeved in Panem

A/N: Hello again everyone! Thanks for checking out the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm excited to be diving into another Everlark tale. As always, your reviews, likes, and adds fuel me. I have plans to update every Monday like I did with "Stay With Me Always". Much love to my beta Mikus Proud. Finally, as you know, the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

I recently discovered my boyfriend of five years has been cheating on me. I can't say I'm surprised, but I really feel like I need closure. Any ideas for revenge?

Sincerely,

Peeved in Panem

Oh boy, where do I start with this one? I don't have any expertise in this area; the cheating, I mean. I'm pretty confident I can manage to think of some vengeful acts. Someone nearby clears their throat. I pull my attention back to the meeting taking place around me. I suppose I should be listening. My coworker, Peeta, catches my eye from across the table and makes a face. I try my best to stifle a laugh by acting like it's a cough, but I've caught the attention of our boss, Mr. Snow, anyway.

"Miss Everdeen, what's new with The Daily Ask?" He inquires, trying to hide his annoyance.

I shoot Peeta a quick death stare, then turn my attention to our boss, and inform him that I'm "Tackling a cheating case, sir."

He gives me a thoughtful nod (even though I'm 100% sure he could care less about my column), then turns his attention to the next person. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I care a whole lot about my column either. I inherited the section from the writer before, and the writer before them. It has been a staple at the Panem Press for decades, but also a bit of a joke. I had always dreamed of being a writer for a big publication, but I was hoping to report on the hard hitting news, not life's hiccups. Relieved I'm out of the spotlight, I turn my attention back to Peeta. He now appears to be the model employee. He's sitting stick straight, with his full attention on Snow. I see him glance at me out of the corner of his eye, and smirk. I stick my tongue out at him for good measure and return my attention to my notepad. Peeta attempts to make a hasty retreat out the door afterward. I catch up quickly and give him a pinch behind the arm.

"Ow!" He whines as he rubs the spot. "What's that for?"He asks, giving me a hurt look.

I roll my eyes at him and scoff.

"I'm going to the new hotspot downtown tonight for a review, want to tag along?" He changes the subject as we round the corner to our respective cubicles on the news floor.

"Can't," I reply. "Gale's birthday celebration is tonight."

I notice Peeta's eager look falters slightly as he gives me a nod. He sits down at his desk and turns toward his computer with a shrug, telling me it's my loss.

Typical thought process of Peeta Mellark: God's gift to women (or so he thinks). We've worked together for the last three years, I started just shortly after he did. In that time we've come to know each other quite well. He writes for the Lifestyle section of the paper, reviewing all of Panem's latest and greatest restaurants and nightlife hang outs. The seemingly endless eating, drinking and partying never seem to wear on him. He always has some new tale, or exploit to share come Monday. He's always outgoing and friendly, the very opposite of myself. Perhaps that's why I got handed the notorious section of Lifestyles: The Daily Ask. Readers constantly send a steady stream of letters and emails. My job is to sort through and pick out a few that peak my interest that I want to respond to. While I'm typically quiet and sullen, I am not short on opinions. As I lose myself in my work, the back of my head is suddenly disturbed by a wad of paper. I turn slowly to see Peeta staring at me thoughtfully, his hands steepled under his chin.

"What?" I practically bark.

"What do you have planned tonight with Gale?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Dinner." I reply simply with a shrug, and turn back to my computer.

"That's it?" He says incredulously.

I turn back. "What does it matter to you?"

Peeta shrugs. "You ok?" He asks after he considers me a moment.

I give him a half-hearted nod and go back to my work again. The truth is, I wasn't ok. I wasn't even entirely sure if Gale was going to be home tonight for us to celebrate his birthday. Lately he has begun taking on more hours at work, which means less time for us. In the two years we have been together, he has never been more determined to work his way up the ranks on the police force than he has recently. Honestly, I'm beginning to take it a bit personally. He assures me once he reaches detective status, our lives will be much better. I let out a sigh and pick up my phone, wondering if I should text Gale or not to find out about tonight. Before I have a chance to open a message screen, a text pings in from Peeta.

"Lunch?"

"It's 11:00" I reply back, when I could simply turn and talk to him.

"Exactly." Is his response.

I smile and shake my head. I turn to see him stand and gather his jacket. He stands by my cubicle expectantly. I relent and join him as we make our way to the elevator. We ride down in silence. Peeta plucks away at his phone. I sneak a quick peak.

"Who's Madge?" I inquire nonchalantly, although I find myself feeling a bit more concerned than I think I should.

"Just a friend." He replies back with the same air of nonchalance, giving me a curious side glance.

We make our way out to the bustling sidewalk and ease in with the rest of the crowd. Peeta keeps a light protective hand on my back as we maneuver between the slow moving tourists and the regular commuters of The Capitol. Shortly after, we slow and move off to the side as we approach our favorite food truck parked in its usual spot. Peeta insists it's his turn to buy as we order our favorite go-to meals. As if on autopilot, we make our way with our food to the nearby park and saddle up on the ledge of a long stone wall.

"Did you want to tell me what's really going on?" Peeta asks as he nudges my shoulder, obviously sensing I'm not acting like myself today.

I sit and chew slowly for a moment. "Just boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, you wouldn't understand." I say, blowing off his attempt at concern.

"Wow." He says slow and loud, gaining the attention of a group of passers by . "And what exactly wouldn't I 'understand'?" He asks sounding a bit put off.

"Seriously, Peeta? I've never known you to have a steady relationship. Ever. You're a bit of a playboy." I reply.

He considers my words. "I'm checking out my options." He finally admits with a smirk.

"At the rate you're going, you're going to run out of options soon!" I laugh.

"The right woman is out there for me." He says looking me dead in the eyes.

I suddenly feel unnerved as a blush enters my cheeks. I clear my throat and turn from his stare. "Gale has been working a lot lately, that's all." I finally admit.

Peeta nods and we finish our lunch in silence.

I'm flooded with tasks for the remainder of the day, but decide to sneak out a bit early, seeing as it's the weekend, and so I can grab Gale one final gift. As evening rolls around, something feels different as I climb the stairs to the apartment Gale and I share. I feel edgy, like something is disturbed. I can't put my finger on it until I open the door to discover piles of clothing strewn on the floor leading from my feet to down the hall.

"Gale?" I call out apprehensively, not wanting to allow my mind to piece together what I know is most likely true about this scene.

"Katniss!" I hear him call back, panic in his tone.

I drop the bags in my hand and take large strides to cover the distance between the entryway and the back of our apartment where our bedroom is. As my hand reaches for the doorknob, the door is suddenly ripped open. I startle.

"What's going on?" I inquire as Gale attempts to block my view into the room as he hastily buttons his pants. I sense movement. I feel fire burning in my eyes as I look to him and shove past to enter the space as he deftly tries to explain the scene.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Gale begins.

"Cressida?" I shout as the blond grabs her clothes from the floor and makes for the adjoining bathroom. I turn back to Gale. "Cressida?" I scream at his face. He takes a cautious step back.

"This isn't what it looks like." Gale starts again as he holds his hands up innocently.

I laugh bitterly. "What is it? You just _accidentally_ fell into bed together? With your clothes off! My God, Gale! How dumb do you think I am?"

I become manic as I head for our closet. I pull down a duffel bag, and several other items fall down with it. Without thinking I begin shoving my clothes into the bag, muttering under my breath all the truths I knew about how this happened. I curse myself for being so blind, being so stupid. I let out a frustrated growl for good measure as I stuff the remaining items away. I turn then and begin assaulting Gale with the things that didn't make the cut. I throw the spare pillows and blankets that we keep in the closet at his head as I curse at him. He deflects them easily, as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Cressida stands silently in the doorway of the bathroom, looking unsure of what to do. I shoot her the most threatening look I can muster as I angrily wipe the tears from my face. Without another word I grab my bag and storm from the apartment.


	2. Single and Ready to Mingle

Dear Daily Ask,

I've been on the dating scene for some time now. My friend is trying desperately to set me up on a blind date. Trouble is, I don't trust her taste. What should I do?

Thanks,

Single and Ready to Mingle

As I punch the button in the elevator for the top floor, I feel more tears prick my eyes. I take a deep breath and will them away as the doors open and I step out of the elevator. I hesitate as I reach my hand up to knock at the door in front of me. As I let my hand fall limply at my side, I decide to bang gently with my forehead instead.

"Katniss?" I lift my head when I hear Peeta's voice in front of me as the door opens. "Are you ok? What's going on? Come in!" He says quickly as he takes in my haggard appearance.

"I didn't know where else to go." I offer weakly, finally feeling defeated.

"That's ok. What happened?" He asks again, grabbing the bag from my hand as we walk toward the couch.

He turns off the TV as we sit down. He looks at me expectantly, but I feel mute. My mind keeps replaying the scene that just played out with Gale over and over.

"I thought you were supposed to be going out tonight?" I finally manage to piece together.

Peeta looks confused by my remark, then shrugs dismissively.

"Are you thirsty? Did you want something to eat?" He queries, trying to figure out how to reach me.

I shake my head. He lets out a sigh and we sit in silence for what feels like centuries. Eventually he gives up waiting on me to respond and turns the TV back on. It's just what I needed. I let my mind zone out to the sounds of whatever sports game he's watching. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, and my head bobs as I fight to stay awake. I hear Peeta rustling beside me, then feel his hand gently guide my head down to the throw pillow laying in his lap. Without any further thought, I curl my legs up on the couch beside me and give in to sleep.

I wake up some time later to the sounds of an infomercial selling some new fitness regime. I hear the soft clicking of computer keys a distance away. It's still dark outside, and I find I'm covered in a soft warm blanket. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. My mouth feels as dry as a desert, and my face feels swollen.

"What time is it?" I sort of grunt.

Peeta's attention is deeply focused on the screen of his computer while he types. He answers, "About 4."

I stand, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and walk to join Peeta in the kitchen. His loft is spacious and industrial in appearance. The entire side of the room facing the city is floor-to-ceiling windows. It offers a breathtaking view of The Capitol. As I near the kitchen area, I notice the center island has become a makeshift workspace. Peeta has papers and pens in piles all over the surface. A half-eaten bagel sits on a plate beside his laptop, along with a cup of coffee that appears to have gone cold. He sits on the edge of a metal stool, fingers flying across the keyboard, a look of determination on his face. I wonder if I should leave him to it until I see him catch me out of the corner of his eye as I stand nearby. This seems to knock him from his trance.

"Hey, have a seat." He offers as if we are seeing each other for the first time. He quickly gathers up his various piles to one spot.

I oblige and take a seat beside him, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I stare off for a moment before I begin to recount what happened with Gale.

"With his partner, huh?" Peeta remarks.

I nod. I press the palms of my hands into my eyes as I feel a fresh wave of tears threatening. I let out a growl as I look up at the ceiling.

"I feel so stupid!" I shout as I run a hand through my hair.

"Why do you feel stupid? He's the one that messed up!" Peeta replies as he stands to put his dishes in the sink. "Honestly Katniss, you deserve better." He continues as he comes to stand by my side.

He puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turn to look up at him and give him a half-hearted smile. As if on cue, I hear my phone ping from its spot on the coffee table by the couch. I glance toward it from the corner of my eye. Peeta gives me a gentle shake to get my attention back.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." He says sincerely as he gently grabs my chin between his fingers, looking me squarely in the eyes.

I mouth the words 'thank you', and turn my attention toward the couch and my phone. Peeta sighs and announces he's going to bed. Before he fully retreats, he stops and turns to offer the bedroom to me during my stay, to which I decline. He's done enough for me already. He relents and heads for his room. Once his door is closed, I make my way back to the couch and pick up my phone. My stomach turns nervously.

Gale's text reads: "Katniss, I feel sick about all of this. I know I messed up. Big time. Please come home so we can talk."

I consider texting back with several nasty comments, but decide to shove my phone beneath the couch cushion instead. I let the sound of the TV lull me back to sleep.

The bright morning sun is a stark contrast to my mood as I awake. I shuffle towards the bathroom, feeling dazed and lethargic. Without thinking, I open the door and am met with a plume of steam, along with Peeta's surprised shouts, and a considerable eyeful of his flesh. He quickly wraps a towel around his waist as I mumble an apology and hurriedly close the door. I find myself stifling a smile as I walk out to the kitchen. I'm not sure if it's out of embarrassment, or enjoyment.

"Bathroom is all yours!" He yells from his side of the house.

"Thanks!" I yell back as I go to grab my bag so that I can get cleaned up.

I realize I'm still in my work clothes from the day before. They're wrinkled beyond belief and the fabric has irritated parts of my skin. I dig through my hastily packed bag and discover I did quite well throwing it all together. As I make my way into the bathroom, I notice Peeta has left a clean towel and washcloth out for me, along with a new toothbrush. I find myself wondering then if he treats all the women, that I assume stay over frequently, with the same courtesy. I try my best to push the thought aside, finding it surprisingly bothersome.

I come out some time later feeling refreshed. As I go to put my things away and grab my phone, I spot Peeta in the kitchen, cooking. His back is to me as I come take a seat on a stool. I can't help but ask, "Are you this nice to all the girls that stay over?"

I watch as he stops and looks up. He turns to glance at me from over his shoulder. As he turns back to his task, he simply shakes his head and heaves a sigh.

"So, I'm going to start looking for apartments today." I announce, changing the subject.

Peeta grabs a plate from beside him and dishes a portion of food onto it. He turns to offer it to me. "I told you, you can stay as long as you'd like."

I watch as he butters a piece of toast and lays it on the edge of my plate before turning back to the stove to help himself.

"I know, and I appreciate that," I begin. "But you really don't need me moping around, laying on your couch, and crying all over the place when I'm sure you'd appreciate some...privacy." I finish my sentence carefully as I shovel a bite into my mouth.

He turns back with plate in hand, raising an eyebrow at me, and I notice a hint of a smirk.

"Sorry again." I say thinking back to our earlier encounter. I feel my cheeks warming.

Peeta comes to sit beside me while we eat. "How exactly do you picture my day-to-day life?" He asks between bites.

I am thoughtful for a moment. "Well, with the way you talk, I assume you spend 80 to 90 percent of your week entertaining women you meet when you go out for work." I say with a shrug.

"Hmm, ok." Is all he responds with as he finishes his plate. I watch as he rinses the dishes and loads the dishwasher, offering no further insight.

"Katniss, I think that you-" He begins after a moment.

It is then that my phone rings. I see Gale's name flash on screen. I look to Peeta, my appetite suddenly gone. I swallow hard as I reach to answer.

"Hello?" My voice comes out shaky.

"Katniss! Thank goodness. Where are you? I was so worried after you stormed out. Are you ok?" Gale begins.

I feel a fire burning in my stomach. I am quiet for a long time. "I'm fine." I offer weakly. My mouth betrays everything my mind wants to say.

I watch as Peeta tries his best to stay busy. He wipes the countertops and stove, then steps away to the living room area and turns on the TV. I suppose he can sense my hesitation and offers me what privacy he can in the large open space of his home.

"Katniss, I know you don't believe me right now, but I am so very sorry for what happened yesterday. I am willing to spend my lifetime making it up to you, and showing you how much I truly love you." Gale continues.

I pull the phone away from my face, squeezing it roughly in my hand. My mind is so conflicted. One side says to give him a second chance. The other half says give him a piece of your mind and move on!

"Katniss, babe, we've invested a lot of time and effort into us over the years. I messed up. I know that. I realized in all of this just how much I really need you and know that you're the one for me." Gale finishes his plea.

I look over to see Peeta on his phone, trying his best to stay uninvolved.

"I hear you, Gale. I just need time to think, ok? I'll talk to you later." I offer and hang up the phone.

I sit quietly for a moment until my anger comes bubbling back. I take a deep breath and throw the phone to the floor, shattering its screen and sending several little pieces flying. My hands are shaking as I bend down to clean up my mess. Peeta is by my side suddenly to help. I stop to angrily wipe the tears that have sprung from my eyes.

"I got it, I got it." He says as he gathers the parts of my now broken phone, allowing me to compose myself. "Well, at least he can't call you anymore." Peeta offers optimistically.

I laugh bitterly as I stand, wiping another set of tears. Peeta stands beside me. Suddenly his arms are around me, embracing me in a hug. After the initial shock, I give in to his affection and wrap my arms around him. I'm surprised by how solidly built he is. His arms are strong and offer a firm grasp. He is a head taller than me, so I rest my cheek to his chest. I inhale the intoxicating smell that his soap and cologne make. We stay motionless for a moment. I am the first to pull away, and make a lame attempt at apologizing for getting tears on his T-shirt. He acts like it's no big deal and goes back to his spot on the couch.

I think about how miserable it must be for him to have me around, blubbering and breaking things. He has been so kind, and I try to think of some way to show my gratitude as I go to sit beside him.

"You've been so wonderful to me, Peeta." I begin. "Let me make you dinner tonight as a way to say thank you." I offer.

He hesitates for a moment as he looks to me with sympathetic eyes. "That's a nice offer, but I have plans tonight."

His admission feels like a gut punch for some reason. "Of course! I'm not a very cook anyway" I say a bit more good-natured than I intended.

"I'm sorry!" He replies. "It's just, my friend Finnick and his wife, Annie, have been trying set me up with this friend of theirs forever. I can't say no again."

I nod and begin to pick at my nails. "Mind if I use your laptop to apartment hunt?" I ask, changing the subject quickly. He nods.

I retrieve his device and begin my search for new housing. There's no way I can move back to the old apartment, is there? I don't want to think that way, but begin to relent as I quickly realize there is no affordable housing currently available in the city. After a couple of hours of searching, I've submitted my name and application to several buildings for their waitlist. I feel defeated once again. Peeta must sense my mood because he suggests we head out for some fresh air and food.

Getting out does wonders for me. I even purchase a new cell phone. Peeta does his best to keep my mind off my current situation throughout the day. He makes really lame jokes and tells me stories from when he was younger. I almost forget my woes until we head back to the loft so that Peeta can get ready for his date.

"Ok, I'm out of here." He says a while later as he tucks his wallet into his back pocket.

I pull my attention from the TV and take in his appearance. He is smartly dressed in dark jeans that hug him in all the right places, a black, long-sleeved button up shirt, and black dress shoes. He has styled his hair in a way that he doesn't normally for work. I notice his ashy blond hair has wave to it.

"Have a nice time." I offer, trying to keep the curious bout of sadness I'm feeling from my voice.

"Here's my spare key just in case you want to head out later." Peeta says as he walks over and hands the key to me. I take it in my hand and catch the smell of his cologne. I clear my throat and offer my thanks. He gives me a tight smile and turns to leave. After he's gone I sit lamely staring off into space for awhile. I pace the loft several times, then finally decide to leave when I can't take the silence any longer.

I walk the city until I'm exhausted, then head back to the loft. As I enter the home, I hear a woman's laughter and Peeta's voice. I debate whether I should quietly leave again, but Peeta calls out, "Katniss, is that you?"

I quietly curse under my breath as I head into the room. I plaster a fake smile on my face as I take in Peeta and a very pretty blond sitting very closely together on the couch.

"Hey." I offer with a little wave, trying my best to be cheerful.

"Katniss, this is Madge. Madge, this is Katniss." Peeta introduces us as the two stand. She and I shake hands. We stand awkwardly for a moment before Madge turns to Peeta.

"I'm going to get going." She says, and Peeta offers to walk her out.

"It was nice to meet you." I say as I watch the two move toward the door. I see Peeta rest his hand on her lower back.

"You too!" She comments over her shoulder.

I hear their hushed tones as they stand by the door. I assume she has left as Peeta comes back into the room and heads for the kitchen, a slight smile on his face.

"How'd it go?" I ask as I poke around on my phone, feigning disinterest.

Peeta shrugs his shoulders and makes a sort of nonchalant grunt. I find myself growing frustrated with him.

"Are you going to go out again?" I ask sounding a little too interested, even to my own ears.

Peeta makes his way over to where I'm standing. His hand rubs the back of his neck as he looks to me.

"Yeah, I think so." He offers with a grin, looking starry-eyed.

As I watch him walk away toward his bedroom for the night, I can't understand why this information feels like a slap in the face.

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear from you. Tell me what you think!


	3. Tired Bridesmaid

Dear Daily Ask,

Help! My life is being controlled by a Bridezilla. I love my best friend, but being the maid of honor is quickly becoming a full-time job! Any advice to get her to chill out without me getting killed in the process?

Thanks,

Tired Bridesmaid

As the work week begins, I find solace in the normalcy of my job. Everything here makes sense, except for the way my stomach twists and turns whenever Peeta is around; which is pretty much all the time. Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice me acting differently.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I hear my voice shouted across the newsroom.

I look up to see a messenger carrying a large, obnoxious bouquet of flowers, looking around expectantly. One of my coworkers points him in my direction. I try to sink low in my seat as several of the women in the office take notice of my gift, and the whispers begin.

"Crap!" I mutter as I try my best to avoid eye contact with the heavily pierced young man walking towards me.

"You Everdeen?" He asks, peering around the flowers.

"Yeah." I say as he shoves a clipboard toward me and asks me to sign. "Who are they from?" I inquire, hoping they're not from Gale. He sets the bouquet down on my desk.

"I don't know, lady. I'm just the delivery guy." He says as he grabs the clipboard back and makes his way from the office.

I heave a sigh as I reach for the card tucked into the flowers. Peeta pops his head around the corner of his cubicle looking expectantly at me.

"Any chance these are from you?" I tease as I look to him.

He makes a face as if I've offended him. "I'd like to hope you know me better than to think that." He offers. "I at least have taste, and know you well enough to not waste my money on roses when I know you like daisies."

I look at him curiously, wondering how he remembered what my favorite flower was. He gives me a shrug and turns back to his work while I open the card. It reads: These roses are red, my heart is blue, life is miserable without you. Xoxo, Gale.

I stifle a laugh. Peeta rolls his chair over to my side and plucks the card from my hand. He rolls his eyes and hands it back without a word. I throw the card in the garbage and get back to my work.

"What did you do to deserve such a delivery?" The familiar voice of Johanna Mason startles me from trance.

I look up to see the ever-boisterous brunette looking over the wall of my cubicle. She rests her chin on her hands as she waits for a reply. Johanna has been at the Panem Press for a considerable amount of years. She walks around the office with an air of superiority as her writing is often featured on the front page. Her brash attitude has taken her far in her career and she doesn't seem to care who it offends.

"They're from Gale." I respond emotionless.

"You two must've had a good weekend." She continues with a suggestive tone and wiggle of her eyebrows.

Johanna has made it her personal mission to give me a hard time every day for the last three years. I'm not sure if it's friendship she's after, or if she just really doesn't like me. Either way, she always takes time out of her day to make some comment about my column, or my social life.

"Yeah..." I offer as I trail off, definitely not wanting to divulge any of my troubles to her.

"Hey Johanna, don't you have some real stories to investigate? Other people to bother?" Peeta calls from his cubicle.

She takes the bait and turns to him. "Sorry, am I interrupting something here, Lover Boy?" She coos. "I wouldn't want to bother your lady. I know it's not easy writing for an advice column." She snorts as she slinks back to her desk.

Peeta and my friendship is popular fodder for her as well. Normally I would think nothing of her comments, but for some reason they have an affect on me today. I try my best to shake them from my mind and focus on the pile of work I have left to accomplish. My phone pings some time later with a message from Peeta.

"Lunch?" He asks.

"Sure." I reply and grab my things.

As we make our way out of the building I hear my name being called. I turn to see Gale fighting his way through the crowd on the sidewalk as he makes his way towards me.

"Damn!" I mutter under my breath as I turn to walk in the opposite direction.

I feel Peeta slip his hand around my arm. "I can take care of him." He offers quickly as he pulls me around to face him, searching my eyes.

"Katniss!" Gale calls again, sounding breathless as he comes to a stop beside me. I turn to him. "Hey, Peeta." Gale offers as an afterthought. His eyes are locked on mine. "I've been trying to get a hold of you, did you get my flowers?" He asks seeming hopeful.

I hear Peeta let out a scoff. Gale glances at him, then brings his attention back to me. I nod.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Alone." Gale asks as he shoots a look to Peeta.

"Gale, I-" I begin before Peeta steps in front of me, pushing me back and putting a protective distance between Gale and I.

"I don't think that's necessary." Peeta begins, standing firm.

"No one asked you!" Gale retorts heatedly as he tries to dodge around Peeta to look at me.

Peeta maintains his position. I can see this moment escalating quickly. I reach up and give Peeta's arm a squeeze.

"It's ok," I whisper to his back. "Let me handle him."

Eventually Peeta relents and moves out of the way, but he doesn't go far. He crosses his arms protectively over his chest.

"Gale, you're being ridiculous." I begin.

"Katniss, hear me out!" He interrupts.

"No, you listen to me." I say as a fire stirs in my gut. "You messed up, Gale. Again. Don't even act like this was some new thing for you. You must think I'm blind and stupid. I know you and Cressida have been screwing around for months, I just didn't want to bring myself to believe it. I gave you two years of my life. How dare you act like the victim here! You're just sorry you got caught. You're a damn fool if you think I'm going to forgive you and come crawling back like some mindless bozo. You think you can make some grand gestures here and there and suddenly win me back? It's too late! We're through, Gale. Done. Over. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" I finish as I point my finger in his face. I spin on my heels and swiftly make my way in the opposite direction of a very stunned Gale.

Peeta rushes to catch up to my side. "That was so sexy." I hear him admit. I shoot him a look. "I mean...you were awesome!" He recovers.

I am still fuming as we make our way to our usual food truck. My mind is reeling with thoughts. I pace back and forth beside the truck while Peeta looks on. I hear him turn and order for the both of us while I stew quietly. I'm still quiet as we make our way to our favorite spot. Peeta nudges me.

"Remind me never to make you mad." He comments as he takes a bite.

I laugh, finally allowing the stressful moment to pass. We sit and chat quietly while we eat, until my phone vibrates from my purse. As I retrieve it, I see my sister Primrose is calling.

"Katniss, I need you to come home!" She sounds panic stricken. I haven't even had a chance to get my hello out first.

"What is it, Prim?" I feel my heartbeat quicken.

Peeta looks to me and mouths, "Is everything ok?" I shrug.

"I need help prepping for the shower. You remember it's on the ninth, right?" She reprimands.

I roll my eyes and mouth the word 'wedding' to Peeta. He nods knowingly. My younger sister, Prim, is soon to be married. I always knew she could be high-maintenance and emotional at times, but from the moment the ring went on her finger she has been incorrigible. Thankfully, her soon-to-be husband knows just how to deal with her...give her whatever she wants. The two met in college. He is pursuing a career as an anesthesiologist, where she prefers the excitement of nursing in the emergency room. The wedding is fast approaching, and I've received no less than ten texts a day, and the occasional phone call if I don't respond fast enough.

"Prim, the shower isn't for another two weeks." I argue. "I can't just come home at a moment's notice. Airfare and train tickets aren't cheap."

"You're the maid of honor!" She argues back, but it sounds more like a whine.

"I'll see what I can do." I sigh and hang up.

Peeta looks at me sympathetically.

"I can't wait until this is all over." I say as we leave to head back to work.

As I walk back to my desk I am welcomed by the slow applause of Johanna. I give her a curious look as I take my seat.

"Great show, Everdeen!" She remarks.

"What are you talking about?" I inquire.

"That little display between you and the gorgeous brunette. Wow, did he look crushed." She remarks as she whispers the last part conspiratorially.

I can feel my cheeks burning hot from the realization that my break up was less than private.

"You saw that, huh?" I say as I duck my head and pretend to be searching for something.

"I have impeccable timing, what can I say?" Johanna gloats. "So, what happened with you two? Did he cheat?" Johanna looks hungry for information.

I give her a tired look. "I'm not discussing my personal life with you, Johanna." I say firmly.

She throws her hands up in innocence, and acts fearful. "Ok!" She remarks as if she's scared. "Just don't yell at me, please!" She laughs at her theatrics.

I roll my eyes.

"If you're ever looking for someone to drown your sorrows with, I'm here for you." She ends somewhat seriously with a hint of sympathy in her tone.

I stare at her in disbelief. I blink several times before I offer a meager thanks. She seems pacified and turns to leave without another word, leaving me mystified.


	4. Hopeful in Panem

A/N: Thanks for checking out the latest chapter! There are many exciting things to come. Stay tuned and happy reading :)

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

What do you do when you're in love with someone and you're pretty sure they have no clue? Basically, I'm in love with my best friend, but I don't want to make it weird between us or ruin our friendship if I admit my feelings. Should I leave it alone, or take the risk?

Sincerely,

Hopeful in Panem

I give in to Prim's demands and make the trip back home for the weekend. I think more than anything I need time away from the city, away from Gale, and away from Peeta. I take comfort in knowing that I'll have time alone with my sister, and can hopefully get her perspective on some things. I can't quite put my finger on it, but ever since I walked away from Gale, I feel like my eyes have been opened to what else is out there. Particularly one blue-eyed, blond-haired roommate, co-worker, friend.

As the train pulls in to the station I have to suppress a cringe when I see my mother waiting for me. We've always had an oil-and-water-type relationship. My teens years were particularly volatile. I know she means well, but she has always had a tendency to be over involved in my affairs. I've always been the more private type. I suppose I get that from my dad. I try my best to look happy as I exit out on to the platform with my bag. She seems genuinely happy to see me and embraces me in a tight hug. I guess having a project to work on, like a wedding, has her in high spirits.

"Katniss, you look wonderful." She says as she pulls back and looks me over.

I know she's lying. Lately, I've looked more like death warmed over than anything remotely wonderful. She grabs my bag with one hand and throws her arm around my waist with the other as we walk to the car. She chats excitedly the entire drive back to the house. I'm glad for this, as it keeps any discussions about me and my personal life off of her mind.

As we make our way into my childhood home, I am flooded with memories. Since moving to The Capitol several years ago, I've made very little effort to visit here. I could probably count on one hand the amount of times I've returned. I hear Prim call my name from down the hall as I settle in the kitchen. I've barely dropped my bag on the floor when I'm unexpectedly wrapped in a tight hug. I grunt from the force and giggle, knowing it's my sister.

"You win!" I tease as I return her hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispers. Her voice sounds heavy with emotion.

I see tears welling in her eyes as we pull back to look at one another. I give her a questioning look. She does her best to ignore me, and drags me down the hall to show me some new addition to the wedding extravaganza instead.

"So, what do you think?" She asks, looking expectantly.

I realize then I've completely tuned out whatever it was she was trying to tell me. I try my best to recover.

"I think it's great." I lie, picking up and examining a nearby basket that looks like it may have some significance in this moment.

"You weren't even listening!" She accuses with a huff, and sits down on the edge of the nearby bed.

I stand, unsure of whether or not I want to pick this battle and argue back that I was. She knows me too well though, so I decide to have a seat beside her and divulge what has my mind preoccupied.

"Well, duh!" She offers exasperated once I'm finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I reply, feeling a bit put off by her reaction.

"Katniss, the only person that doesn't seem to realize that Peeta is perfect for you is you!" She continues.

"How can you say that? I just got through spending the last two years of my life with Gale!" I'm beginning to shout.

Prim rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing in a gentle tone, "Katniss, I know you loved Gale. You two made a cute couple, but to be honest, I always knew Gale was never going to last."

"Thanks for the warning!" I scoff.

"That's just it, no one can tell you anything. You're so stubborn, you always have to come to your own conclusions. You and Gale are too similar. You're both hot-headed and impulsive. You need someone that can balance you. Someone gentle, someone sweet. Like Peeta." She concludes, seeming satisfied with herself.

"You don't know Peeta like I do." I retort. "You've only been around him a handful of times. You don't see how different we truly are. I mean, he goes out almost every night and weekend. He always has a steady stream of women in and out of his life. As a matter of fact, he's dating someone new right now. So tell me how perfect he is for me!" I finish, feeling bitter and foolish for even thinking about him as anything other than a friend.

Prim stands to leave. "You're right, Katniss, I don't know Peeta as well as you do. But what I do know is that when he looks at you, it's as if you're the only person in the whole world worth looking at. I've watched his face light up every time he sees you. Even if you're too blind to see. He takes care of you when others let you down. So what if he's outgoing and social? You could stand to learn a thing or two about it." She says with a wink as she leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I try to piece together what Prim has said. On the countless occasions when my sister has come to visit me over the years, Peeta quickly became a staple in our social circle's outings. Knowing he has an extensive knowledge of the city and its many restaurants and entertainment spots, he made for the perfect tour guide. Apparently in all our time spent together, Primrose was paying far greater attention than I'd ever give her credit for, and far more than I was myself.

These are my final thoughts on the subject as the rest of my weekend is spent in wedding planning mode. Together with her fiancé, Jon, we use the better part of Saturday adding to their gift registry that's already full of an obscene amount of kitchen gadgets and appliances that I can't figure out what they do. My pocket vibrates while I do my best to feign interest in some nearby tablecloths.

"Have you tamed bridezilla yet?" Peeta's text reads.

I look around to make sure Prim is nowhere near to see what Peeta and I have begun to refer to her as. Thankfully, she and Jon are now investigating dishes.

"Haha! Not yet. We are out adding to her gift registry. It was already 3 pages long!" I shoot back. "How's everything there?" I add.

"Same as always." He replies. "Bored. Quiet without you around." He adds.

My stomach twists.

"Don't you have Madge to keep you entertained?" I test the waters, wondering what he might say about the two of them.

There is a long pause before he replies back with, "I guess."

Just when I think our conversation is over he adds, "I miss you."

I stare blankly at the screen, wondering how to respond. I know what I want to say, and what I should say in this moment are two very different things. I settle for a dumb smiley emoji, and mentally curse myself after. Although, after my conversation with Prim I wonder if I'm being overly sensitive about it all. Maybe I'm reading too much into it?

Whatever the case may be, I owe it to Peeta to put some distance between my new feelings about him and my very recent breakup with Gale.

My time with my sister is over too soon. Before I know it, I'm back on the train heading for The Capitol. Peeta texted me earlier in the day and insisted he know when I would be arriving so he could make plans to pick me up at the station.

As I sit on the train alone with my thoughts, I begin to think more on what Prim had said about the way Peeta looks at me, and how he takes care of me. Of course, most notably was the way he welcomed me into his home, no questions asked, just a week-or-so ago. I think about how he always offers to buy me lunch, and the way he gives me the biggest, brightest smile first thing in the morning at work (well, now it's at his house over a cup of tea). I think about the numerous times he has swooped in to keep me company when Gale worked late. I think about his thoughtful Christmas gifts, and the way he remembers my birthday, and that my favorite flowers are daisies. I think of times when I wasn't feeling well and he brought me medicine, and how he asks me about my family as if he genuinely cares.

I'm grateful then for the distraction that the loud squeal the train's breaks provide. I was in danger of quickly becoming sentimental and romantic. As I gather my belongings and exit on to the platform, I am not disappointed when I lock eyes with Peeta some distance away in the crowd. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as a big, bright smile spreads across his face when he recognizes me. We quickly close the distance between us. He makes as if to give me a hug. I hesitate, wondering if I should go for it. However, my time spent thinking has allowed for Madge to catch up to Peeta's side. My heart sinks as she laces her arm through his and offers me a smile.

"Welcome back!" She says cheerily.

"Thanks." I reply, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice.

Peeta grabs my bag from me, and I trail behind as I watch the little dream bubble I had created explode.


	5. Bored in Panem

A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter just in time for the weekend. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

How do I figure out what I want from my career? I've been happily working at my job for over a decade now, but lately it just feels like I'm falling flat. Any advice to perk up my 9 to 5?

Thanks,

Bored in Panem

Another week comes and goes without incident. After the less-than-stellar greeting at the train station the weekend before, I find myself making excuses to work late, or avoid going back to the loft for fear that Peeta will be there with Madge. Or worse, Peeta will be there without Madge, and I would have an opportunity to tell him how I feel. While their relationship is none of my business, I'm beginning to notice the more time they spend together, the more he begins to change. His once clean shaven face has sprouted a patchy beard. He even got upset when I teased him about his mustache the other day. His jeans and T-shirt look has been traded for business attire round the clock, and he has been out of the office a considerable amount recently. While part of the beauty of being a writer is that you're not nailed to your desk, he and I had a pretty solid routine built here at the office. I peak over to see him pouring over some papers on his desk. I watch as he taps his pencil to the beat of a song only he can hear. I stare just a second too long as he turns his head and catches me.

"What is it, Katniss?" He asks as I startle and quickly turn back to my desk as if I'd been there the whole time.

"Hmm?" I call over my shoulder like I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Did you need something?" He asks again.

I turn to see him face me. He leans over to rest his forearms on the tops of his thighs. I guess he's not letting me off the hook. I take in the blue of his eyes, the strong line of his jaw, and find my heartbeat quicken as his forehead crinkles slightly and he considers my odd behavior.

"No. Not really." I say with a shrug.

"Then why were you staring at me like a creeper?" He teases with a chuckle.

"I was not being a creeper!" I argue back. I feel my cheeks blush.

He gives me an unconvinced look.

"I wondered if you wanted to grab lunch." I cover quickly.

"It's 9:30, Katniss." He replies.

"Early lunch?" I offer weakly.

I have no valid reason, and I'm definitely not planning on telling him I was checking him out. He looks at me for an unnervingly long time. I clear my throat and look everywhere, but his eyes.

"I'm thirsty." He announces and suddenly stands to grab his things.

I hesitate for a moment before I take his cue and follow. I rush to catch up to him as he has already made his way to the door. Once I've matched his pace, we walk in silence for quite some time.

"I've been offered a job at Spice Magazine." Peeta offers as he stares straight ahead. His face is emotionless.

"The foodie magazine? How? When? Why didn't you tell me you were applying?" I spew out my interrogation, suddenly aware of how out of the loop I feel.

Peeta stops abruptly. I'm a second behind, and have to turn back to face him.

"You've barely been around, Katniss! When you are, you're jumpy and weird." He starts, seeming frustrated with me. "I interviewed last week. They called me with the offer yesterday. You're the first person I've told." He admits as he massages the back of his neck.

I let this information sink in.

"Are you going to accept the job?" I ask, feeling both proud and devastated at the same time.

He shrugs, his arm falling lamely at his side.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Peeta shakes his head without response and begins walking again. "I'm really proud of you, Peeta." I say as I grab his arm to stop him. "I think you should go for it." I encourage once I have his attention.

"Yeah, I'm going to think it over." He replies seeming closed off.

"Probably should talk it over with your girlfriend." I say the last part more bitterly than I intend.

"Probably." He responds back harshly.

"Good." I say back with a shrug as we begin to engage in a petulant word war.

"Fine." He barks and starts walking again. I give chase. "What is your deal with Madge, Katniss?" Peeta asks the million dollar question.

I stew quietly for a moment, carefully crafting what I want to say. "My deal? My deal is you've known her for two seconds and you're practically unrecognizable!" I shout as I throw my hands in the air dramatically. It's as if all the thoughts and feelings I've been dealing with lately have come to a head.

"What do you mean?" He shouts back incredulously.

"I mean, you're growing a ridiculous excuse for a beard, you're wearing dress clothes all the time, you don't make me tea anymore, or play around. You're just...different." I finish; feeling juvenile.

We have come to a stop once again. I find I am unable to look him in the eyes, even though I can feel his on me.

"Why does it matter to you, Katniss?" He asks quietly, trying desperately to get me to look at him.

I shrug and cross my arms over my chest in defiance. I can't seem to admit to him, or myself, that I depend on him for normalcy. He's my one constant.

"Why do I matter?" He asks a new question.

This one draws my attention. His body is close to mine. He gives me a pleading look. My eyes dart between his eyes and his lips as I look up at him. My breath is fast as I wrestle internally with how much information to divulge.

"You've always mattered, Peeta." I offer lamely.

He looks at me expectantly. I give him an apologetic look. It's all I can manage to say. He sighs after a while. A look of disappointment crosses his features. We do not speak as we walk back to the office, or for the rest of the day.


	6. Cold-Footed in Panem

A/N: Thanks for checking out the latest chapter. Big changes are in store as the story continues...Happy reading!

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

How do I know I'm marrying the right guy? I'm engaged to a wonderful man, and our wedding date is fast approaching. Trouble is, the closer we get to our I do's, the further away from marriage I want to get. Help!

Sincerely,

Cold-Footed in Panem

The weekend finds me back home for Prim's wedding shower. There is a flurry of activity from the minute I step off the train. There is decorating to do, gifts to wrap, games to prepare and food to cook. Jon's family steps in as reinforcements, so our already tiny house begins to make me feel more than a little claustrophobic. As I steal away during a lull in the activity, I find myself heading out the back door to the nearby woods. The air smells sweet as spring has arrived. As I take a deep breath, I venture down the well-worn path of Prim and my childhood. It leads me to our old treehouse. Our dad built it for us when we were barely tall enough to reach the kitchen counter, let alone scale a tree. As I climb the ladder to our fort, I think about the hours we spent up here, just Prim and I. When our dad left, neither of us could stand the sight of the thing for the longest time. Eventually, the little hideaway became a place to sneak away with boys and tell each other secrets. Once I poke my head through the doorway, I startle when I see Prim sitting on the floor looking out the window.

"Hey." I offer quietly.

Primrose looks deeply lost in thought. She gives a little jump and turns to face me. Her cheeks are stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask, settling in beside her.

She gives a non-committal shrug and turns back to face the window.

"I don't know if I can marry Jon." She finally admits.

I sit quietly, not knowing what to say.

"And please don't tell me he's such a great guy. I know he is. That's the problem." She goes on.

I clear my throat. "Why is that the problem?" I ask after a long pause.

"It's the problem because it makes him safe." She offers cryptically.

"And safe is..." I pause to allow her to fill in the blank.

"It's boring!" She shouts in exasperation. "I've known Jon for years now, and nothing has changed. I thought maybe once we got engaged and started planning for our future, my heart would accept it more easily."

I have no clue what to say. You'd think as an advice columnist I'd have loads of ideas on the subject. I'm obviously terrible with relationships though. In fact, I'd likely be the one accused of being safe and boring. I think of Peeta then. He would know exactly what to do in this situation. I've watched him talk his way through several heated moments over the years. This thought gives me confidence.

"What do you want to do?" I start by asking the most obvious question.

"I don't know!" Prim replies, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe he would agree to run away with me and get married." She says, sounding hopeful.

"You know what I like to do when I have a problem like this?" I offer after a while. "I make a pros and cons list. I don't write it down, or anything. I just mentally weigh my options. So, tell me something good about Jon." I begin.

Primrose thinks briefly, "He's funny."

"Ok. Add funny to the pro side. Tell me something bad." We continue.

"He makes this weird clicking noise in his sleep." She says making a face.

I look at her and she begins to imitate the sound. We laugh.

"Fair enough. Tell me more good things." I say, becoming serious again.

"He's intelligent and talented, not to mention totally sexy. He's a hard worker, and he's really good at giving back rubs after he knows I've had a long day. He's a great cook, and doesn't mind cleaning the toilets." She rattles off.

"And the bad?"

Prim sits thoughtfully for a very long time. "Well that other stuff doesn't make him seem so bad." She finally relents.

"Prim, I'm no expert here, and I don't know the first thing about being married. But you know, and I know, it's not easy living with another person. Marriage is hard, and if you can find someone whose pros far-outweigh their cons, I think you need to give it a try. Even if that may be a little boring." I say, feeling sure of myself.

"I just don't want to end up like mom and dad." Prim whispers looking concerned.

"That won't happen! I've known Jon just as long as you. I know he loves you. I can see it. I can feel it! Plus, anyone that has put up with you and our family this long is a keeper!" I tease, trying to reassure her and lighten the mood.

Prim nudges my shoulder playfully.

"You ok?" I ask turning serious again.

Prim nods, and lets out a sigh. "Planning a wedding totally sucks!" She whines as she and I stand to leave our little nook.

As we make our way from the tree, we are greeted by a very frazzled looking Jon. He plants a gentle kiss on Prim's forehead and the two look desperately in one another's eyes.

"I'll leave you two to talk..." I trail off as I make my exit, quite sure neither of them noticed anyway.

As I stuff my hands in my pockets I am greeted by my vibrating phone.

"I took the job." Peeta's text announces simply.

I feel my heart sink at his words.

"That's great!" I type back, feeling a flood of mixed emotions.

After his announcement about the offer earlier in the week, and our subsequent spat, we have been walking on eggshells around one another. He was thoughtful enough not to bring Madge around, though he spent a considerable amount of time away from the loft as a result. When he was home, he holed up in his room.

"When do you start?" I query back after he offers no further conversation.

"Next Monday." He replies quickly. "When do you get back?"

Probably wants to make sure he can safely avoid me, I think with an eye roll.

"8 PM tomorrow" I respond, and we leave it at that.

The following day begins bright and early with what feels like several hundred tasks to accomplish. I haven't seen Jon or Primrose since our meeting in the woods. I begin to wonder if they ran off and eloped, but they eventually make an appearance looking happier and calmer than before. In fact, Prim looks like she's glowing. As the maid of honor, I do my best to play a gracious host. But by the end of it all, I'm ready for the peace and quiet of the train ride home.

I suppose I nod off, coming to only from the sudden stop of the train. I feel a bit dazed as I grab my things and exit on to the platform below. As I make my way toward the exit amongst the bustling crowd, I do a double take when I think I've spotted a man that looks just like Peeta coming in my direction. Our eyes meet and in my sleepy fog, I realize it is Peeta. He stops dead in his tracks and waits with his hands in his pockets as I approach.

"I wasn't expecting you." I remark as I take in his appearance.

I am pleasantly surprised by his clean shaven face, and I don't miss the way he is dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. 'This is my old Peeta,' I think to myself as a wave of comfort settles over me. I look past him quickly to see if we'll have company.

"It's just me." He replies noticing my look.

He takes the bag from my hand as we make our way from the station.

"How was your weekend?" I inquire, trying to ease the awkward silence between us.

Peeta gives me a shrug. "It was ok, I guess." He replies simply. I can tell he's lying. "You?"

"Busy!" I say exasperated. "You would've been proud though, I channeled my inner Peeta this weekend." I remark with a smirk. He gives me a curious glance. "Prim was getting cold feet, but I think I talked her off the ledge." I say proudly.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" Peeta inquires, not making the connection.

"You always seem to know just what to say." I reply thoughtfully.

Peeta chuckles. "I wish that were true!"

"You do!" I press. "Remember when things got weird at the holiday party with Dale from accounting?" I say to jog his memory. He nods and gives a chuckle.

"I suppose." He relents. "Although, I'm not very good with knowing what to say when it comes to you." He says as he holds the door open to the lobby of the loft.

I look to him to see if he's joking, but his face reads serious. We board the elevator to his home in silence. I clear my throat to speak, but Peeta interrupts.

"Madge broke up with me." He admits.

"Oh." I reply daftly as we exit the elevator and make our way into his loft. I feel a sudden sense of relief at knowing this information. "Sorry." I offer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I really liked her, but we had a big fight a few days ago. She said some things, I said some things. I'm pretty sure she won't be speaking with me again. I just hope it doesn't get awkward for Finnick and Annie." Peeta says as he places my bag down by the door while he and I remove our shoes.

This marks yet another moment where I wish I knew just what to say. Not wanting to make matters worse I simply nod as I try my best to stifle a large yawn, but Peeta catches me. He gives me a soft smile.

"I'm sorry!" I start, not wanting to come off as insensitive. "This weekend really wore me out!" I defend while we move toward the kitchen. "I'm not used to being so...social." I add, thinking about how much small talk and mingling I had to do.

"You poor thing," Peeta coos, "That must've been so hard for you to be nice for so long." He finishes sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at him before covering another yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Peeta offers as he nods and turns to head toward his room.

"Goodnight!" I say as I head for the sofa.

The single daisy sitting on the side table, in a small cup next to the couch, catches my eye before I settle in to sleep.


	7. Willing Wallflower

A/N: Happy Friday, everyone! Here's the latest chapter with a definite change in the air...Happy reading :)

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

How do I flirt without making a complete fool of myself? I've never been an outgoing girly-girl, so being flirtatious is a challenge. There's a new guy I'm interested in, and I want him to know it. Any tips?

Thanks,

Willing Wallflower

There is a palpable tension between Peeta and I. It doesn't feel awkward or angry. It feels needy and wanting. It's almost as if now that we are both single, some unspoken barrier has been broken. Of course, neither of us talks about it, or mentions the thing. With Peeta's remaining few days of work ahead of him at The Press, I try my best to keep the peace. Several of our coworkers know he's leaving on Friday, and murmurings of a goodbye party after work on his last day start to surface by midweek.

"You going to the party?" Johanna asks as she approaches my desk.

I give a nonchalant shrug. I'm not really one for large social gatherings, and given that we currently live together, it's not the last time I'll ever see him.

"Seriously? You're not going to take this opportunity to go get drunk with your colleagues and make some bad decisions in some dark corner with your lover boy?" She teases.

"What are you talking about, Johanna?" I try to pretend like the idea is ridiculous.

She gives me a knowing look. "That's ok, I'm sure Janey from marketing would be happy to take your place. She's always blubbering on about him." Johanna says with an eye roll as she turns to walk away.

Her words leave me with a tight protective feeling in my chest. Maybe I will go. What's the harm? I'll need to make sure to keep Miss Marketing in her place.

"Can I borrow your stapler?" The sound of Peeta's voice close behind me causes me to jump. He laughs. "What's up with you?" He remarks.

"Nothing!" I say immediately, feeling my cheeks redden as I turn and shove the stapler at him.

He looks unconvinced. "So, some of the guys are talking about meeting at The Gamemakers on Friday after work. I guess they want to say goodbye, or whatever. I know you like to maintain your antisocial disposition, but it would be nice if you stopped by. Just a drink, or something." Peeta tries to be casual in his request.

"Sports bars aren't really my thing." I begin. Peeta's hopeful look fades. "I'll think about it though." I offer with a reassuring smile, glad to see this encourages him.

I try my best to remain indifferent as Friday rolls around quickly. For me this means being aloof and trying not to think about life around the office without my friend; my best friend. He assures me we will still have our lunch dates, but I can't help but feel left behind. I pretend to be heavily invested in my work at the end of the day as Peeta approaches my desk. I see his arms full with a box of his belongings from the corner of my eye.

"Did you decide if you're coming tonight?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah." I say, barely giving him my attention. "I have a lot going on right now, but I'll try and pop by. If not, I'll see you at home." I offer.

"Ok," Peeta says with a sigh, "It was nice working with you."

I feel a pesky lump rising in my throat. I do my best to clear it, as I turn to face him. "It was nice working with you too." I say giving him a tight smile.

He nods as he turns to leave. I imagined this moment working out much differently. I mentally chastise myself for being so cold. I wonder if I should stop him and tell him how I really feel. Although, I don't trust my emotions, or my mouth right now.

I allow myself to get lost in my work after that, losing track of time in the process. When I realize it's nine o'clock, I jump from my seat and hurry over to Gamemakers, hopeful that at least Peeta is still there. The crowd is large at this time on a Friday night. As I work my way through the throng of patrons, I hear my name being called. I look to see several of my coworkers grouped together in the back corner. Johanna calls my name and motions me over.

"You made it!" She says happily and throws her arm unexpectedly around my shoulder.

"Hey." I say uncomfortably, as I scan the group for Peeta. Johanna brings her face close to my ear; I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"He's been looking for you all night." She heavily enunciates her last words before erupting into giggles. "Poor thing keeps checking his phone. You must have him wound so tightly around your finger..." she trails off as she takes a swig of her beer.

I gently remove her arm from around me and head toward Peeta as he stands with a small group around a pool table, his back to me.

"I'll play winner." I offer, to get his attention.

He turns around, his face softening to a smile. He looks relieved to see me.

"We were just getting ready to play." Janey, from marketing, peers her head around Peeta to say. She looks less than pleased to see me. I shrug.

"I'm going to grab a drink. I'll be back." I say, looking her dead in the eyes. I trade my glance to Peeta and offer a sweet smile before I make my way to the bar.

I have an amusing vantage point from my spot at the counter. Janey tries her best to keep Peeta's attention. She giggles and keeps touching his arms and chest playfully. I want to punch Janey. Thankfully, Peeta doesn't seem to be reciprocating her interest. I finally get the bartender's attention and make my way back to our spot with drinks in hand. Johanna intercepts me and urges me to take a shot with her. I glance over at Peeta, seeing his focus on the game, and eagerly agree. I need to loosen up a bit, especially if I'm going to give flirting a try. Johanna manages to convince me to do two in a row.

"You're not so bad, Everdeen." She declares.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mason." I offer back, as we clink our glasses together.

"You ready to get your butt kicked?" I hear Peeta's smooth voice in my ear. He offers me a pool cue and a wink.

"Only after I hand you yours." I throw back. He looks surprised by my quip. I set my drink down, and prepare to turn on my charm. It's time to show Peeta I'm beginning to think of him as more than a friend.

I am pleased to find him easy to flirt with. We tease, banter and make bets back and forth. We also spend a better part of the game closer to each other than necessary. He bumps and pokes me when it's my turn, I stand as close to him as I can when it's his turn in hopes of throwing off his aim. Through all of this, I try my best to show off the playful side of my myself that few people rarely see.

Fortunately, my tactics work and I win the game quite efficiently. I may be a sore loser, but I'm an even worse winner. I gloat obnoxiously, and tease that he has to buy me a drink. He obliges and challenges me to a rematch. I win again easily, even though my mind swirls with the effects of the alcohol. I excuse myself to step outside for some fresh air. As I make my way to the sidewalk, I smile to myself, pleased with my attempts at being flirtatious. I hear footsteps approaching as I run a hand through my hair, allowing the night air to cool me down. I turn then to see Peeta coming to join me.

"You comin' out here to challenge me to a rematch, Mellark? I think I thoroughly kicked your butt enough for one evening!" I tease as I give him a playful poke to the chest.

He chuckles. "No, no rematch for me. You proved you're a worthwhile opponent." He admits, putting his hands up in surrender.

I cross my arms and give him a smug look. We are quiet for a moment as we both turn to consider the night sky.

"It's so hard to see the stars here." I lament, noting how the bright city lights blur their majesty. "They're so beautiful back home." I say wistfully.

"Are they?" Peeta asks. I see him turn to look at me from the corner of my eye.

I turn to him suddenly, struck by an idea.

"You should come see them!" I say excitedly.

Peeta gives me a quizzical look.

"I mean it! You could be my plus-one to Prim's wedding. I could show you around my home town." I offer, quite convinced this is the best idea I've had in awhile.

"Sure." He agrees after a moment of thought. He smiles at me then.

"What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious under his gaze. He shakes his head as if deciding not to say what he was thinking. I nudge him gently in the shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you at work." I offer.

Peeta stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Remember when we first started working together?" He chuckles.

"I couldn't stand you!" I admit with a laugh.

"You weren't exactly warm and welcoming!" Peeta retorts. "What was wrong with me?" He presses.

"You acted like such a playboy! Thinking you were God's gift to women." I tease.

Peeta turns serious. "I'm not though. You got me all wrong." He defends softly. "I guess maybe I was doing whatever I could to get your attention." He adds with a shrug. He turns his attention back to the sky.

"Well, you definitely won me over eventually. I mean, you are one of the few people in this world I consider my friend." I say, turning my attention to the sky as well.

My heart is pounding in my chest at my admission. I want to admit more, but wonder if now is the best time as we stand outside a loud sports bar both feeling far from sober. We are silent for a long time.

"You know why she broke up with me?" Peeta asks rhetorically, referring to Madge. "She said she didn't want to compete anymore. She told me she knew she didn't stand a chance."

I can feel his gaze on me. I turn my head slowly to face him. His expression is a mixture of emotion. Something between pain and hope. My mind begins to piece his words together very slowly as I search his eyes.

"Peeta, you're my best friend." I offer, feeling heavy emotion hidden in my words.

Although, it appears as though my declaration falls flat. Peeta gives me a weak smile and a congenial arm pat. "You're my best friend too." He admits. "Which is sort of bizarre, seeing as how you're the least friendly person I know!" He says with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

I roll my eyes at him and put my hands defiantly on my hips. I look him up and down as if to challenge him. Instead, I take in his well-tailored dress pants and shirt, the small smirk that plays on his lips, and the curious sparkle in his blue eyes. Suddenly, I decide to give in to the impulsive side of my mind that's urging me to make my move. I spring forward and throw my arms tightly around his neck. Peeta lets out a grunt from the forceful contact, but then slowly and firmly slides his arms around me in an embrace. I inhale the smell of his skin, the remnants of his cologne clinging to his shirt collar. His forehead presses in to the crook of my neck.

Every nerve ending in my body feels electrified as I sense the warmth of his breath hovering achingly in question over my collarbone. I dig my fingers into the hair at the back of neck. He squeezes me tighter, lifting my feet off the ground. I feel his chin press against my shoulder as he drops me back down. He lets out a sigh before pulling back from our embrace. We search each other's eyes.

"Great party, Mellark!" Johanna's voice startles us both. We quickly take a step back from one another.

Johanna slaps him on the back, seeming oblivious to the moment Peeta and I were sharing. She stops to consider the two of us for a moment.

"Did I interrupt something here?" She smirks, wagging her finger in my face.

"I was just saying goodnight." I say hurriedly, clearing my throat. I look back to Peeta, "Goodnight." I offer with a quick nod and head back inside before either of them has a chance to say anything further. I hastily gather my things and float my way on Cloud Nine, all the way home.


	8. Frustrated Fella

Dear Daily Ask,

How do I escape the dreaded Friend Zone and move to the next level?

Sincerely,

Frustrated Fella

I wake up the next morning feeling like I've been run over by a truck. I vow immediately never to drink like that again. The loft is quiet, which strikes me as odd. Normally Peeta is a very early riser, and typically starts the day with music, or goes banging around the kitchen. I pad my way to the bathroom in hopes that a shower will loosen me up. As the warm water pours over me, the memories of last night come flooding back in a rush. I find myself feeling overwhelmed and excited by what happened between Peeta and I. The butterflies that erupt in my stomach make me eager to see him again. As I dress and get ready for the day, I realize just how deafening the silence is. I wonder how late Peeta arrived home.

Making my way back to the living room, I stop off at Peeta's bedroom. Curious, I knock lightly before opening the door to see if he's inside. I am amused to see him lying face down, spread wide across his bed. I bite my lip and fight the smile threatening my face. I am taken by surprise by how my body reacts to seeing his nearly naked figure. My pulse quickens as my modest side screams at me to look away. But my curiosity wins out, and I stay to take in his muscular back, letting my eyes linger on his round backside, covered only by a well-fitted pair of boxer briefs and a haphazard bit of sheet. He begins to stir, so I make a hasty retreat. I'm struck with an idea, so I quickly grab my things and head to the nearby coffee shop.

As I make my way back to the loft with breakfast in hand, my phone vibrates insistently. When I answer, I am greeted by a very chipper voice.

"Miss Everdeen, I'm calling from Crane Apartments. How are you?"

"Fine..." I trail off expectantly.

"I'm happy to tell you, one of our fine apartments has become available. Are you able to come for a tour today?"

"Definitely!" I reply, my mind suddenly checking in.

"Wonderful! We'll see you at three!" She finishes just as chipper as she began.

I feel excited and eager as I make my way back into the loft. Peeta is just emerging from his room when I get to the kitchen and unload our treats from the store.

"Good morning!" I greet him cheerfully.

He furrows his brow looking tired and grumpy. He shuffles in and takes a seat at the island.

"What's gotten in to you?" He sort of grunts.

I give him a bright smile and ruffle his hair playfully. He pulls away looking put off. After a moment he buries his face in his hands as his elbows rest on the counter.

"I brought you breakfast." I coo sweetly, drawing close to his face. I realize I may be having a little too much fun at his expense. "I also got a phone call about one of the apartments I was waitlisted for. It has an opening. I'm going today at three to check it out." I add as I take the contents of the bag out.

Peeta pulls the palms of his hands from his eyes at this information. He looks confused. "I should probably go with you." He says. I give him a curious look. "I wouldn't want you getting suckered into a crap lease." He defends.

I'm annoyed by the thought that he thinks of me as someone that would get easily suckered, but I'm not going to argue at his offer to spend time with me. In fact, I was trying my best to think of some reason to ask him to come with me anyway.

By three o'clock, we are standing together outside of Crane Apartments. Definitely not as nice as the apartment I shared with Gale. Certainly not as luxurious as Peeta's loft, but I couldn't afford his rent if I had three full-time jobs. This side of town isn't exactly ideal, but beggars can't be choosers. Peeta sighs, and I shoot him a look. As we enter the lobby, a blond stands expectantly with a smile plastered on her face. She's clutching a folder to her chest.

"You must be Katniss." She says offering her hand to me.

We exchange greetings and I introduce Peeta. After a moment she ushers us onto the elevator to the third floor. The tile in the hallway is well-worn and the paint on the walls could stand a refresher. When we enter the apartment, I'm struck by how small it is. Perhaps I've been spoiled by the spacious loft. Peeta remains quiet as we are shown around. He looks very unimpressed.

"Well, what do you think?" The blond asks.

I clear my throat searching for the words to say. "It's...cozy" I offer.

Peeta stifles a laugh by pretending to cough. The girl looks between the two of us.

"I'll give you and your husband time to talk." She offers.

Peeta raises an eyebrow and rubs his chin, a smile playing on his lips. Neither of us tries to correct her. Once she has safely left the room, I look to him.

"Well husband, what do you think?" I tease.

"You can't live here, Katniss." He says in all seriousness. "As your friend, and apparently as your husband, I can't let you do this."

"I don't exactly have a ton of options, Peeta." I say a little more irritably than I intended.

"I keep telling you that you're welcome to stay with me as long as you need to." Peeta offers.

He steps close to me and grabs my arms, looking me squarely in the eyes.

"But I really love the view of the parking garage from the bedroom window." I whine playfully.

Peeta gives me a tired look. He slides his hands down my arms until his hands are grasping mine. I cannot ignore the way his touch ignites my desire. I glance down to his hands, then back up to his eyes.

"You deserve better than this." He tells me.

'I wonder what his lips feel like,' I find myself thinking. I stare at him a little longer than I intend. He clears his throat to break the silence.

"Let's get out of here." He says pulling me along. I make no effort to remove my hand from his grasp.

"Well, what did you decide?" The blond asks as we enter the hallway.

"My wife and I are going to continue looking over our options." Peeta tells her as we step on to the elevator without another word.

On our way down to the lobby, Peeta and I seem to realize at the same time that our hands are still entwined. We both pull away, each too shy to make eye contact at the moment. Peeta feigns interest in his phone while I pick at my nails.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Peeta asks out of nowhere as we make our way from the apartments and out to the street.

I look to see if he's serious. He appears to be so. In fact, he seems nervous.

"Don't we usually eat dinner together?" I ask, slightly perplexed by his question.

"No, not like-"he interrupts himself and sighs, "I mean, go out to eat."

"Like a date?" I puzzle, feeling the all-too familiar butterflies return.

"I guess you could call it that." Peeta offers as he runs his hand through his hair. "I mean, we never officially celebrated me starting my new job..." He trails off trying to make up some other reason for the request.

"That sounds nice." I offer back.

He seems to relax some after that. Although my mind now begins to race with possibilities. I wonder how I should dress and what I should do with my hair. It has been a really long time since I've been on a date, or been taken out. Gale's idea of a nice night was ordering carry out and falling asleep on the couch while we watched some kind of guns blazing, action movie.

The thought of Gale makes me realize then that the time has come to retrieve the rest of my things from the apartment we shared. While my wardrobe was meager to begin with, I've really started running low on options since I left several weeks ago. I've never been particularly fashion minded, but even I'm beginning to grow bored with the things I brought with me.

"I need to grab the rest of my stuff from the old apartment." I announce.

"Now?" Peeta asks, obviously not privy to my current thought process.

"Yeah. There's not much left, but it's time to wrap things up there." I say as we change our course.

I become increasingly nervous as we near the apartment. My hope is that Gale is not there and we can get this over with as quickly as possible. My hand is shaking as I pull out my key and put it in the door. Peeta gives me a reassuring look as we make our way in.

"Hello?" I call out to the space.

"Katniss?" I hear Gale's voice call.

I curse under my breath as I hear him make his way toward me.

"I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff." I explain before he has a chance to ask.

When he takes in the sight of Peeta and I together he appears to be put off.

"Well that didn't take long!" He declares indignantly, gesturing toward the two of us.

I roll my eyes, not wanting to engage in this conversation. I make my way back to the bedroom as he and Peeta follow.

"You've got some nerve acting like what Cressida and I did was so shameful. As soon as I was out of the picture, you go running into his arms!" Gale accuses bitterly. "I always knew it would come to this. You're a real piece of work, Katniss."

I try my best to ignore him as I bustle around the room to gather the remainder of my things into bags.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Gale." Peeta says.

"Why don't you enlighten me, Mr. Perfect? Do you know how many times I had to hear your name? How often I had to listen to how you're so great at this, or did that?" Gale asks drawing closer to Peeta.

"Stop, Gale!" I yell, trying to distract him before either of the men become too heated.

"Well, someone had to be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart!" Peeta accuses. "You never did deserve her." He sneers.

Gale takes the opportunity to shove Peeta. Peeta shoves him back. I step in before something more happens.

"Both of you, stop!" I yell, pushing both men away from one another. "I've got my things, let's go." I say looking to Peeta.

I hand my key to Gale. He looks sad as he seems to consider the finality of this moment. As we turn to leave, I hear the door opening and Cressida's familiar voice call out a greeting.

"Have a nice life, Gale." I say with an eye roll.

We brush past a stunned looking Cressida and make our way back out on to the street. I stop to stand for a moment. Peeta goes to hail a cab. I place the contents from my arms on the ground. Even though the moment has passed, Gale's words still have an effect on me. I wonder then if I spent as much time talking about Peeta as he made it seem. I can't help but consider whether or not my perceived wandering eye lead Gale to cheat. I shake my head at the ridiculous notion.

"You ok?" Peeta asks.

I nod as he helps me gather my things and put them in the trunk of the car. We make the ride back to the loft in silence. I can feel the energy between us as our bodies sit mere inches from one another. I wonder if Peeta feels it too. He refuses to let me pay for the cab, and encourages me to gather my things to bring upstairs instead.

He is the first one ready for our date-slash-celebration dinner. I leave him waiting as I go to ready myself. He looks handsome in a light blue button up shirt that accentuates his eyes. His khakis fit him just right, and clue me in to the fact that I'm in for a fancier evening involving more than take out and napping. I decide to wear a simple black dress that I know hugs me in all the right places. I let my normally braided or pony tailed hair loose, and throw some curls in it for good measure. Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on my makeup, I hear a knock at the front door.

"Peeta, can you get that?" I call. He does not answer. "Peeta?" I try again.

There's another knock at the door. I sigh as I realize he won't be any help, and make my way to open it. I am pleasantly surprised to see my date stands on the other side, a bouquet of daisies in his hand and a smile on his face.


	9. Clueless and Curious

Dear Daily Ask,

What's the best way to make the first move? Are there rules for kissing? How will I know if the time is right? Who typically makes the first move? What if I'm bad at it? Why is dating so complicated?

Thanks,

Clueless and Curious

"Well, hello there." Peeta greets me. I don't miss the way his eyes trail the length of my body.

"Hey to you, too." I say back. "You clean up nice, Mr. Mellark." I offer as I step back and let him into the loft.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miss Everdeen." He replies, handing me the flowers.

I thank him and make my way toward the kitchen in search of a vase. Interestingly enough, I spot one already sitting on the counter. I swivel to give him a look. Tonight is going to be interesting as he's already laying on the charm.

"So, what's the plan?" I inquire as I turn to set the flowers in water.

I feel Peeta's presence near me.

"You look really beautiful, Katniss." He says, his voice deep and serious.

"Thank you." I manage to get out just above a whisper as I look up to meet his gaze.

I clear my throat and turn back to adjust the flowers in the vase.

"I know this great little place for dinner." He responds coyly, seeming to snap out of his enchantment after I feel him staring at me just a moment longer.

After placing the bouquet on the table beside the couch, Peeta turns the charm back on and comes to offer me the crook of his arm. I oblige by slipping my arm through his, and he leads us on our way. As we head out to the sidewalk, Peeta craftily moves my hand into his hold. I look to him and then to our hands. He gives me an apprehensive look. I smile shyly and intertwine my fingers with his. He gives my hand a squeeze. We walk quietly for a short time, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. Peeta slows as we approach a hole-in-the-wall-type restaurant I assume we are eating dinner at. I give a questioning look.

"Aren't we a tad overdressed for this place?" I query.

"You look perfect." He smiles reassuringly as he opens the door for me.

The unassuming outside is a stark contrast to the lavish inside. I quickly discover we are both dressed quite perfectly. Peeta informs me that the service here is impeccable and that the food is even better. This restaurant was highly rated by numerous critics, and after looking at the menu, I quickly discover why I've never eaten here before. For some reason, money never seems to be an issue for Peeta. I decide to ask him why later, since now doesn't feel like the right time to broach that subject. He tells me to relax and enjoy. So, I do. We spend the duration of dinner sharing things about ourselves that the other does or does not know. After a while it becomes like a game. I quickly discover that Peeta definitely has me beat.

"How is it that you know so much about me?" I ask as we push back from the table and make for the door.

"I pay attention." Peeta says with a shrug.

"I pay attention too, but you seem to know way more about me than I know about you." I continue, feeling a bit competitive. "Are you stalking me?" I tease.

Peeta laughs. "No!" He exclaims. "Although, it helps that we've worked side-by-side every day for three years."

Our walk takes us to the familiar territory of the park where we often eat lunch together. The path is dark except for the light cast from intermittent lampposts. The sounds of the city seem to disappear as we head deeper in. The intoxicating smell of flowers and fresh cut grass fuel my senses.

"There's got to be something else. So, what's your secret?" I continue to prod on the subject. I'm not sure what I'm expecting him to say.

Peeta sighs. I look to see him gazing down at the ground. Our pace slows to a stop. We turn to face each other.

"Katniss, this might be weird for you to hear..." He trails off.

"I knew you were stalking me!" I tease again as I poke his chest playfully. His body language seems so tense, I feel a need to lighten the mood.

"No, Katniss." He sighs. "I guess it's because... I'm in love with you." He proclaims slowly and deliberately as our eyes meet.

My head is swimming. "Oh." I simply reply. I was not expecting that.

Peeta immediately rushes to explain himself. "I know this is like the worst timing with everything that happened between you and Gale, but after Friday night I just-"

I make a rash decision then. I cut him off by grabbing his face between my hands and pressing my lips to his. He is unmoving at first, no doubt surprised by my action. Suddenly it's as if he is awakened, and moves to deepen the kiss. I feel his hands grasp my hips to pull me closer. I can't say for sure how much time has passed, but it feels as if all of the universe has stood still. It seems so cliché, but it's one of those moments where everything just sort of disappears around you. It's one of those moments I never knew I had always been waiting for, with a man I wasn't expecting.

Peeta slows his kisses, effectively leaving me wanting more. So much so that a little whine escapes my lips when he finally pulls away. I stand with my eyes closed for just a moment while I allow my brain time to collect itself. When I open my eyes to see Peeta staring at me in disbelief, I hold my hand over my mouth to cover my smile.

"Well that changes things." He remarks, sounding exasperated.

'Yes, it does.' I think to myself as we turn and continue on our walk. Peeta takes my hand again. We are quiet for a while, no doubt both processing what just transpired. My mind rushes to make sense of the flood of emotions I'm feeling. Between Peeta's admission, and my reaction, I don't know where we'll go from here.

We wander around the city sharing light-hearted conversation for a better part of the evening until we find ourselves back at the loft.

"I had a nice time with you tonight, Peeta." I admit as we stop in front of his door.

"I had a nice time too. Can I call you sometime?" He jokes.

I laugh and tell him he better. We become serious again as Peeta leans in for a kiss. It is sweet and gentle. Nothing like the one we shared earlier, but delicious and alluring in its own way. I find my newfound desire for his lips hard to control, but decide to play by his rules. For now.


	10. Hostess with the Mostest

_*******WARNING! The rating of the story has changed to M due to some mature content in this chapter.**_ If you're sensitive to this type of reading, stop reading once Katniss and Peeta return to the loft after their respective parties**** Also, I'll be vacationing for the next week with limited access to wifi/computer so I'll talk to you all again in the new year :) Thanks everyone for continuing to review, it means a lot to me!

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

I need some solid ideas for throwing a memorable bachelorette party. As the Matron of Honor, I want to do it up big! No expense is too much for my best friend. Wow me!

Yours,

Hostess with the Mostest

"Katniss?" A set of well-manicured nails snap in front of my face causing me to jump.

"What?" I exclaim, feeling a bit edgy being shaken from my concentration.

"What's your deal, brainless?" Johanna asks as she comes around my cubicle and takes a seat on my desk. I find she's not so bad once you get to know her (just a little rough around the edges).

"My sister, her fiancé, and their entire bridal party will be here in a matter of hours. I just want to make sure everything is set and ready to go." I say exasperated, continuing to scour the internet for things to do while they're in town.

"What's the plan for the bachelorette party?" Johanna says eagerly, playfully rubbing her hands together.

"I have reservations at The Hob, with plans for drinks after."

While I'm talking, Johanna pretends to nod off to sleep. I give her a tired look.

"I'm sorry! I think I just fell asleep... Come on, Katniss! This is your sister's last foray as a single woman! You've got to do better than dinner and drinks. Aren't you sleeping with the Press' former entertainment writer? You should have some way better ideas than that." She says giving me a playful wink.

"We aren't sleeping together." I mumble under my breath, and return my attention to my computer screen.

"Let me help you! I know a thing or two about having a good time." She offers.

I reluctantly decide to enlist her help in putting the finishing touches on plans for the party. She swears it'll be nothing outlandish or raunchy. I'm not so sure, but decide to leave her to it while I head home to change before heading to the airport.

As I enter the loft, I see Peeta's shoes and satchel by the door. I call out a greeting, making my way to the kitchen to set my things down. It has been nearly two weeks since our first date. Peeta and I quickly settled in to a comfortable routine. It's as if we've always been together. We haven't bothered making any official proclamations. It is simply understood that I am his, and he is mine. Of course, Prim wasn't surprised by the turn of events when I informed her. Said it was "only a matter of time." She can be so annoying sometimes.

As I leaf through the mail on the counter, I am surprised by Peeta's arms wrapping around my waist. He trails kisses down the side of my neck, rendering me helpless.

"Hi." He offers before nibbling on my earlobe.

"Hey." I utter back, as I turn my body to face his.

I've certainly felt less inhibited these last couple of weeks since we took our long-standing friendship to the next level. Peeta has let me set the pace, but I can tell we are both becoming impatient to make the next move. His kisses are hungry as he presses me in to the counter. We indulge our lust for a short while until we both become distracted by the insistent chirping of my phone. Peeta relents and moves aside. I begrudgingly answer Prim's call.

"Are you almost here?" She asks immediately.

"Where?" I ask, feeling very confused.

"The airport!" She replies. My stomach knots. "I texted you an hour ago to tell you our flight left early. We're taxiing in now." She says impatiently.

I curse under my breath and hastily assure her I'll be there as soon as I can, hanging up. Peeta accompanies me. We hop into a cab, and I can't help the feeling of nerves and excitement that takes over me. A short time later, we pull up to the airport and make our way to the arrival gate. We stand expectantly while the passengers make their way from the plane. I can't contain my excitement when I see Prim. I quickly make my way toward her. We share an embrace before Prim pulls back looking apprehensive.

"Katniss, there was a change in plans-" Prim begins, then is cut off by the sound of my mother's voice.

"There she is!" My mom calls as she throws her arms open wide and embraces me. I stand awkwardly and shoot Prim a look. She gives me a pitiful shrug.

"Hey!" I give her my best fake smile as we pull back to look at one another.

Jon joins our growing crowd while Peeta comes up alongside us. He puts his arm around my waist and offers my mom a smile.

"Hello, Peeta!" She says throwing her arms open to him now as if they're old friends. I'm hoping Prim filled her in on the details of our relationship so I don't have to.

"Hi, Mrs. Everdeen." He replies, accepting her invitation for a hug.

Peeta offers to take Jon and his four groomsmen to collect the luggage and secure transport to the hotel, while the rest of Prim's bridesmaids make their way from the plane.

"Who is that tall drink of water?"

I turn to find Prim's friend, Joetta, coming alongside me. She makes a loud cat-call whistle. I can see she's eyeing Peeta as he walks away laughing over something shared between he and Jon. Joetta is Prim's most outspoken friend. She's the life of every party and prides herself on a great number of things. Most of all, she's self-entitled and drives me crazy.

"Joetta." I greet her with a terse nod.

"Katniss." She responds in kind, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright girls, let's go!" My mother calls leading the way from the airport.

I slow my pace to find my way back beside Prim. "Please don't tell me mom is planning on going out with us tonight." I ask pleadingly.

Prim laughs, "Relax!" She offers. "Mom wanted to come so she had an excuse to shop. She said there was some kind of wedding favors she needed to find. Anyway, she won't be around much. I promise." Prim finishes reassuringly.

I notice Joetta cozying up to Peeta once we make our way outside. She wasted no time in turning on her charms.

"There you are!" I exclaim as I approach Peeta, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Here I am!" Peeta replies, giving me a funny look.

"Joetta, I see you've met my boyfriend, Peeta." I announce, trying my best to emphasize to her that he's mine.

I turn to see Peeta give me a sly smirk.

"Yeah, we've met." Joetta replies sounding miffed.

Peeta gives my side a squeeze as she saunters off. I scoff and make my way into the waiting taxi. I don't miss the way Peeta chuckles as he climbs in beside me.

"Is that jealousy I detect, Miss Everdeen?" Peeta leans over and teases.

I shoot him a look.

"Just looking out for what's mine." I reply loftily, looking straight ahead.

"I'm all yours." Peeta coos in my ear.

A wide smile spreads across my face as I playfully nudge him away. Once everyone is settled in at the hotel, we make plans to all meet at the loft before going out to our respective destinations. Peeta has agreed to show the guys a good time (they promise no strip clubs). While the girls will head to dinner and then to whatever Johanna has in store.

We are all bubbling with excitement by the time Prim, Jon and the others arrive. Thankfully the evening goes off without a hitch. After dinner the girls depart for our first bar. Johanna meets us there with some kind of Bachelorette Bingo game to play. A game that, in no uncertain terms, involves loads of outlandish and raunchy tasks to complete.

As the wee hours of the morning roll around, I find my way back to the loft. I stumble around in the dark, heading toward the bathroom to get some aspirin. After, I start for the kitchen for some water. Rounding the corner, my body slams in to something quite solid. I let out a yelp and drop my medicine.

"It's just me." Peeta whispers. His words are slightly slurred, even though he tries to give the illusion of sobriety.

"Hi." I say whispering back. "How was your night?"

I realize then that Peeta's arms are still wrapped firmly around me.

"It was ok. Would've been better if it was spent with you." Peeta responds sounding genuine.

We are quiet for a moment, held in each other's embrace. The next thing I know, Peeta's lips are on mine. His kiss has an unexpected effect on me, suddenly filling me with three years' worth of desire.

"I want you." I admit seductively before I suck on his bottom lip.

The next thing I know, my body is pressed against the wall. I can feel every inch of Peeta's body on mine which only causes my desire to grow. One of my hands digs into the hair at the back of his neck. The other rests nearby on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Peeta's hand trails its way down the side of my body. It eventually finds the bottom edge of my dress, sneaking underneath and back up my thigh. My breathing is rapid to match his.

"Is this ok?" He asks, pulling back suddenly before pressing his lips to mine.

I manage to nod my approval. After, I feel his fingertips trailing the top edge of my panties. His other hand finds its way to my backside. I begin to unbutton his shirt, clenching a fistful of the fabric as I feel his fingertips slide past the waistband of my underwear and down into my folds. I gasp as his fingers find my clit. I hear his breathing in my ear as I gather my wits and continue unbuttoning his shirt. It proves to be rather difficult given my drunken state and the newfound pleasure seeping into my body. I push the fabric from his shoulders, revealing his toned upper body. He pulls his hand from my underwear to allow me to fully remove his shirt. As it falls to the floor, I look down to make it my next mission to remove his belt and pants. With my attention diverted, Peeta lifts my face to his with both hands. His tongue flicks my lips, encouraging our kiss to go deeper. Although temporarily distracted, I am much more efficient at removing the lower half of his clothing. I quickly discover the effect I've had on him. It is my turn to play. I trail my fingertips along the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"I love you." He admits before we plunge into kissing again.

"I love you too." I finally admit after we've pulled back for air.

While this wasn't exactly how I pictured my admission going, now seems as good a time as any. From the dim light in the hallway I can see Peeta searching my eyes. I give him a smile. He gives me one back. I bite my bottom lip as I slide my hand down into his briefs to grab and stroke his cock. I watch as he rolls his eyes closed and lets his head fall forward. His hand lands on the wall beside my head as he tries to steady himself. Overtaken by the effect I have on him, I slowly fall to my knees, pulling his underwear down to his ankles, and taking him in my mouth. A moan escapes his lips, followed by my name, which only encourages me more. He gently grabs a handful of my hair as he tries his best to stand still. I pull back after a moment and plant kisses on his thigh, up his stomach, neck, then back to his lips. He finds the fabric at the bottom of my dress again and quickly succeeds in pulling it up over my head. Now that we are mostly naked, Peeta grabs my hand and takes me into his bedroom. I throw my arms around his neck and we fall to his bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Peeta rests on top of me, kissing his way down to my bra. I arch my back, allowing him easier access to the latches. He makes quick work of removing the fabric and envelopes one of my small breasts with his mouth. His hand finds its way back down to my clit as he begins to plant kisses on my neck. His name escapes my lips more as a moan as I become increasingly wet.

"I want you in me." I whisper to his ear.

He stops for a moment to consider my words. I give him a quick reassuring nod. He removes my underwear and kisses the entire length of my leg, and back up again. My nervous excitement consumes me as I open my legs in invitation. Our eyes meet as he hovers closely above me. We are both breathless. Peeta fills me perfectly as he slides inside. He closes the space between us as our mouths come crashing back together while he slowly thrusts. I run my hands over his back, wrapping my legs around his hips, encouraging him even further inside.

"You feel so good." I moan as I feel him hit my spot.

He lets out a sigh as his upper body tenses from the pressure of holding himself up above me. I run my hands up and down the length of his arms. We look into each other's eyes then. Peeta's thrusts becomes more insistent. I encourage him with my moans. I trail my fingertips along his collarbone and grip his shoulders.

"I want to make you cum." He says, his voice gravelly.

"I'm close" I sigh. I can sense it building inside of me. It has been so long since I've felt pleasure like this. So long since my needs were met too.

Peeta lowers himself down again, changing the pressure his body has on me and my spot. My breathing becomes more rapid as each thrust brings me closer to climax. It is then that the small sweet sensation grows to where every inch of my body explodes with sensation.

"I'm cumming, Peeta." I manage to whisper, digging my nails into his back as I ride the waves of pleasure.

Moments later, Peeta moans with the pending of his own release. He thrusts forcefully in me several times, sending me over the edge again. We are still for a moment after, both trying to catch our breath. Peeta rolls to his back beside me. A giggle escapes my lips as my mind and body process the preceding moment. Peeta turns to me and smiles. Without a word, our lips come crashing together while we slowly allow our mouths time to explore.

We pull back to look into one another's eyes. Our breathing returning to normal. Peeta's thumb caresses my cheek. I smile softly at him before resting my head on his chest. He begins to run his fingers through my hair. My eyelids grow heavy, and I give in to sleep.


	11. Worry Wart

Hey everyone! Happy New Year :) I'm back from vacay, which means I'm also back on my regular posting schedule. Just a few more chapters to go for our dear Everlark. Happy reading.

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

What's the best way to stay calm, cool, and collected for my big day? I am admittedly neurotic, and I'm worried about everything going perfectly for the wedding. What advice can you give me so I don't drive everyone crazy...myself included?

Thanks,

Worry Wart

The next week flies by in a blur as Prim's wedding waits expectantly at the end. It seems all my free time is spent in preparation. As Peeta and I board the plane for home, I finally feel like I can relax. Perhaps I relax a little too much, because the next thing I know, we are coming in for a landing. I lift my head from Peeta's shoulder, not realizing I had rested there. He gives me a sweet smile.

"Hey." He offers as he closes his book.

"Hi." I say groggily as I stretch the best I can given the confined space.

"You ready for this?" He asks after we land and make our exit.

I heave a sigh in response and give him a look. He nudges me playfully and throws his arm around my shoulder. He squeezes me close and kisses my temple. I wrap my arm around his waist and squeeze him back.

"Just tell me what you need." He reassures me as we exit the airport.

"Just keep my mom distracted?" I offer.

Peeta chuckles as he flags down a nearby taxi. We begin to load the vehicle with our things.

"What is it with you and your mom?" He inquires once we slide inside the car.

To be honest, I don't know why I can't seem to build a relationship with my mom. Ever since my dad left us, I've felt so resentful toward her. I was always a daddy's girl anyway, and perhaps I blame her for him leaving. Being home always seems to drudge these issues back up.

"You know how she can be." I say vaguely with a shrug, avoiding diving too deeply into the subject.

"Yeah, she's always been really sweet to me so I'm really not sure what the deal is." He replies with an expectant tone.

I pull out my phone to text Prim and try to dodge the conversation. I hear Peeta sigh. I know it frustrates him when I won't open up. When I look up, his attention has been diverted out the window. I squeeze his hand. He turns briefly to give me a weak smile. We make the rest of the ride in silence. Prim is there to greet us as we pull up outside the house. Peeta pays for the cab and helps bring our belongings inside. We haven't even settled in before Prim is ushering me back out of the house and to her car. We need to pick up my dress for the ceremony tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner tonight. When we arrive back at the house, I find Peeta sitting at the kitchen table tying a bow out of burlap ribbon. His place at the table is quickly disappearing from the mounds of other burlap bows surrounding him.

"What are you up to?" I ask, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Not sure." He responds, his attention deeply focused. "Your mom sat me down and told me to tie bows. That's all I know." He sits up proudly when he finishes his task. He tilts his head giving it a criticizing look before making a slight adjustment to one of the loops.

"How many have you made?" I ask in disbelief, taking a seat beside him.

He shrugs as he sets his bow aside and picks up more ribbon to continue. I watch his technique for a moment and take up the task myself. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head at me when he assesses my work.

"What?" I ask in mock defense, as I continue in my attempts. "What makes you such an expert anyway?" I ask haughtily.

"I come from a long line of well-to-do bow makers." Peeta says in a regal tone.

"That would explain your fortune, I suppose." I offer, wondering if he'll take the bait and put to rest my curiosity about his finances.

"My fortune?" Peeta asks giving me a curious look.

"There's no way you can afford that loft, with that view, on The Press' salary." I say incredulously.

Peeta laughs out loud. "That's for sure!" He agrees, but offers no further insight.

"Well, I appreciate the generosity you've shown me over the years." I finish, getting the sense that he doesn't want to divulge any further.

"I like taking care of you." He says taking a break from his task to look at me.

I reach out to cup his face with my hand. He presses his cheek to my palm.

"Let's take a break, I want to take you somewhere." I suggest as I get up from the table.

I motion for him to follow and lead him down the wooded path to the treehouse.

"This is way cool!" He says with childlike enthusiasm as he begins to scale the ladder.

"My dad built it for Prim and I." I tell him as I follow closely behind.

"Whatever happened to your dad? You never talk about him." Peeta inquires as he disappears ahead of me into the little house.

"There's not much to talk about. He walked out on us when I was twelve years old." I say as I settle in beside Peeta.

He looks around the tiny space thoughtfully. "Any particular reason?"

"He and my mom would fight a lot. I guess that had something to do with it. He was there one day, then gone the next. Like he vanished in thin air. No explanation. No goodbye. I was always really close with my dad, but after he left, he became the bad guy." I confess as I trace the wood grain of the floorboards with my finger. "I'm sure he's off living a wonderfully happy life with some new woman, maybe a new family. Not worried about us at all." I shrug. "What about you? You don't talk about your family much either. Was it all cupcakes and rainbows in the Mellark house?" I halfheartedly tease.

Peeta gives a wide-eyed look and shakes his head. "Hardly!" He says with a scoff. "My brothers and I spent the weekdays with our dad and his witchy wife, and the weekends with our mom. Both of my parents worked like crazy, so it didn't really matter whose house we were at. My grandpa, on my mom's side, owned a slew of very successful bakeries. When he died about ten years ago, my mom took over, and my brothers and I all inherited a very comfortable sum of money." He concludes, putting my earlier question to rest.

"I always imagined you lived a pretty picture perfect life." I say as I pull my knees up to my chin.

"You seem to have a very active imagination when it comes to me." Peeta chuckles. "Sorry the reality is far less exciting than your fantasies."

I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Well now, my fantasies are something entirely different." I purr as I turn on to my hands and knees, drawing close to his face and lips.

He presses his lips to mine, and I feel my mind turn to mush. In moments, he comes to his knees and begins to push me down with the force of his kisses. He gently cups the back of my head as he guides me to the floor beneath him. I wrap my arms around his neck, inviting his exploration.

"Katniss are you up there?" I hear my mom's voice call from below.

Peeta pulls back immediately as if we are two teenagers caught in the act. I throw my arm over my face in frustration. "Yes!" I yell, trying to hide my annoyance.

"You two need to hurry up, the rehearsal is in an hour!" She yells back. "Nice job with the ribbon, Peeta." She adds as an afterthought.

I peak at him from under my arm, chuckling. It feels like we've been caught red-handed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Everdeen!" He calls back, trying to suppress his own laugh.

We wait to hear her walk away before descending the ladder. The journey back to the house is the last bit of calm we experience for the next 24 hours. Peeta is exceptionally helpful through the entire process. Just when Prim starts to lose her mind over one detail or another, Peeta is there to guide her back to sanity by fixing or alleviating the issue altogether. He has a quiet, easy way about him. I watch as he sees things that need to be done, and simply does them. He is there for last minute pick ups and deliveries. And since he's not directly tied to the wedding party, he becomes my mom's personal assistant as she helps keep things running smoothly behind the scenes. In fact, she keeps him so preoccupied the day of the wedding, I don't see him again until the ceremony.

As I take my place at the front of the church, I scan the crowd. My eyes fall to his quickly. I give him a smirk. He mouths the word "wow" after I see him look me over. I feel my cheeks blush as I lower my head. The sound of the bridal march draws my attention as I look up to see my little sister, all grown up, walking down the aisle in a wedding dress. She is stunning. My emotions get the best of me and I feel a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and look back to Peeta. I mouth the words "I love you" to him before turning my attention to the ceremony.

Once the wedding formalities are finished, the fun part begins. Peeta and I spend the evening eating, dancing and laughing with one another. It feels good to finally cut loose and enjoy the fruits of our labor. We are up until the sky starts to lighten, finally crashing in to bed together after he helps me take out the pound of bobby-pins that were holding my hair in place.

I wake later in the morning to discover the bed is empty beside me. As I make my way toward the kitchen, I overhear my mother's voice followed by Peeta's laughter. I pause and press my back to the wall in hiding, trying to catch their conversation.

"She always was a stubborn little thing!" My mom remarks. "I would ask her to do something for me and she would hold her breath and stomp, until I let her off the hook." She continues.

"I'm not sure much has changed." Peeta chuckles along with my mom.

I roll my eyes from their bantering at my expense.

"You seem to be the only person that knows how to tame her." She remarks.

Peeta doesn't respond, or if he does, I can't hear him. I take a few more steps toward the kitchen to catch their hushed tones.

"Just between us," I hear my mom say quietly, "I'm glad she finally came to her senses about you."

"Me too." Peeta replies in the same low whisper. "Although, I never really had a choice in the matter." He says after a moment. "I knew from the moment I met her, I was a goner."

His words strike me unexpectedly. I have never heard him admit to this. I begin to realize just how long he has waited for me.

"You know what's funny?" He continues, "The night I tried to ask her out for the first time, is the same night she met Gale."

My mom must've given him some sort of reaction. I hear him continue, "Yeah, she finally agreed to meet with me at some bar I told her I was doing a review on at the time. And wouldn't you know, she runs into Gale Hawthorne along the way." He says, cynicism heavy in his voice. "I guess it was my own fault, I wasn't forward enough all these years. I don't think she ever saw me as anything more than a friend until recently."

I distinctly remember the night he's referring to. Peeta is right, I didn't think of him as anything more than an acquaintance back then. After my initial impression of him, I wasn't eager to spend time with a man I thought would love me and leave me fast. Admittedly, I found him very attractive, and I had a sense he liked me, but I settled for keeping him at arms length anyway. Although, as we spent more time together over the years, I grew to know and appreciate him as my friend.

"He was wrong for her from the start." I hear my mom weigh in. "He was too hot headed; like her father, like her. But Katniss has to come to her own conclusions in her own time." She finishes.

When I had moved to The Capitol and started working at The Press, I was fairly new to city living. Gale had captivated me with his tall, dark and handsome physique. His intensity intrigued me, but it must've blinded me to the person he is, and how wrong we truly were for each other. I wonder suddenly how different life would be had I given Peeta that chance.

They are quiet for a moment, then I hear Peeta change the subject. I take that as my opportunity to make my entrance, before I let myself get lost too deeply in that what-if mentality.

"Good morning!" I offer to them both as I head for the cupboard to retrieve a mug and fill it for tea.

I watch my mom and Peeta shift around awkwardly at the table, trying their best to act natural.

"What time are you heading back?" My mom asks as I take a seat beside Peeta.

"Our plane leaves at four." I offer in response and help myself to one of the cinnamon rolls sitting on the table. "Dis is so good!" I exclaim with my mouth full.

"Peeta made them this morning." My mother beams as she stands from the table. "He's a great cook, he's helpful around the house and he's good looking? I think you found a keeper, Katniss." She says leaning down to whisper the last part in my ear.

"Mom!" I yell as I pull away from her in surprise.

Peeta sits by trying to hide the smile from his face as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You're not getting any younger!" She announces as she makes her way down the hall, leaving us alone.

I roll my eyes at her comment, and flick a bit of roll at Peeta.

"What are you so happy about?" I tease as he dodges my projectile.

"Your mom likes me." He replies smugly.

"Well, I'm just glad she finally came to her senses about you." I say with a smirk and a wink as I stand from the table to take care of my dishes.

Peeta stutters for a response, then eventually gives up. After a moment, we shift our focus to our plans for the day. We agree on taking an abbreviated tour around town before we need to be to the airport. I begin to open up slowly and share bits of information about my past with Peeta. He is full of questions as we walk the small town streets, and listens intently to my thoughts and stories. My heart is full as we pack our belongings to head back to The Capitol later that day. As we sit side-by-side on the plane ride home, I come to the realization that Peeta as captured my heart. My whole heart. Forever.


	12. Eager Adventurer

Hey everyone! Hope this Monday finds you well :) Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Dear Daily Ask,

I've always heard that variety is the spice of life. What do you suggest I do to shake things up a bit?

Thanks,

Eager Adventurer

Now that several weeks have passed since the wedding, life has slowed down considerably and things have returned to normal. I feel like I can finally focus on my own life and the direction I want to take my career in. It's not that I don't love working at The Press, but I really feel ready to sink my teeth into something more adventurous than "The Daily Ask". I'm hopeful that my budding friendship with Johanna means she can put in a good word for me. She seems to have a considerable amount of influence around here. In the meantime, I submit my resume to several other publications, curious to see if something may come of it.

"I convinced Snow to meet with you." Johanna says matter-of-factly as she approaches my desk.

"Seriously? That was fast!" I say, suddenly feeling excitement and dread mix in my gut. I had mentioned it only in passing earlier this morning.

"Yeah, just throw out some ideas you've had. No biggie." She says with a nonchalant attitude.

That's easy for her to say, she's been doing it for years. My mind races to organize my thoughts. A sudden wave of nausea comes over me from my nerves. I excuse myself and head for the bathroom to recoup. I make it just in time to be sick. I step over to the sink afterward to splash my face with water and rinse my mouth.

"Get it together, Katniss!" I coach my reflection while I towel off.

I take a deep breath, smooth my skirt, and head back out to my desk, feeling my bout of nerves subside.

"You feeling ok? You look like crap." Johanna comments as I take my seat.

I nod and wave her off. Honestly, I haven't felt well since yesterday morning. I would consider leaving early for the day if it weren't for my meeting with Snow. As I approach his office, I knock lightly at the door. He invites me in and motions to the seat across from his desk. He seems preoccupied by the mounds of papers on his desk, and only half glances at me as I sit expectantly.

"Johanna tells me you're ready for the front page." Snow begins after a moment.

I stammer stupidly for a moment not expecting him to get straight to the point. He pauses in his work to consider me over the top rim of his glasses. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"I would like a chance to prove myself, yes sir." I offer.

"You do so well with The Daily Ask." He continues. "Our readership has never been higher with you on board, Miss Everdeen."

My heart suddenly swells with pride. I wonder, though, if he's just saying that because no one else want the job.

"That's nice to know, sir, but I wonder if I could take my skill and use it on more hard-hitting news stories." I offer back.

He considers me for a long moment.

"Write me a lead. I want you to wow me. If I like it, we'll discuss moving forward. I want it on my desk tomorrow morning by 8."

With that, he returns his full attention back to his task. I sit dumbstruck for a moment before I give him a nod, and a thanks and head back for my desk.

I start and erase my work for what feels like the hundredth time. Why is it so hard to write a wow-worthy paragraph? Glancing at the clock I notice it's just about time to punch out. I sigh and push back from my desk. Maybe the walk to the loft will clear my head? Unfortunately, all it does is flood my mind with more thoughts. Peeta texted to say he's working late so I can't bounce ideas off of him. All this thinking and worry has exhausted me. I decide to lay down and rest, eventually falling asleep. It's not a restful sleep, I toss and turn most of the night. Finally, I give up and head for the couch. I attempt to jot down a few more ideas before I fall asleep again.

The next morning, I am a mess. I still feel a lingering sickness, and I'm exhausted from my lack of sleep. My whole body just feels out of whack. To add insult to injury, my brain has picked a fine time to develop writer's block.

"What's the matter with you?" Johanna pesters me as we stand at the coffee maker in the staff lounge. "You've really looked like crap the last week, or so."

"Gee, thanks!" I offer sarcastically, snapping out of my thoughts. "I think I'm just coming down with something." I admit as I rub my face trying to wake myself up. "Probably just the flu." I ponder with a shrug.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Johanna teases.

"Call what?" I ask, confused.

"Being pregnant." She deadpans.

I stare at her in disbelief. "I'm not pregnant" I say incredulously.

"Ok." Johanna says, sounding unconvinced. She gives a shrug and swipes the paper I've written my lead on from my hands.

I see her looking it over, but my mind is now reeling. She can't be serious. There's no way. Is there? Peeta and I have been careful. Haven't we? There was that one night. Our first time. Crap. There's no way! Things don't just happen like that. What if she's right? What is Peeta going to say? Is it too soon to take a test? I don't want to know. Ignorance is bliss, right?

A wave of nausea hits me. I pluck the paper back from her hands without a word, and drop it on Snow's desk before I step outside for some fresh air. Once I take in a few deep breaths of the warm spring air, I feel refreshed. I just can't seem to escape the thought of being pregnant. Johanna's words have struck me like a ton of bricks. I spend the rest of the day in a fog. I am even distant with Peeta later that evening, telling him I'm not feeling well. Of course, he goes into caregiver mode at this news. He shoos me off to rest and brings soup to me in bed. He also offers me several other remedies, which I decline. Eventually his offer for a back rub causes me to relent. As I roll on to my stomach, I cannot deny the tenderness I feel in my breasts. I don't sleep well again, but pretend to be out cold as Peeta readies and leaves for work the next morning.

I call in sick for the day deciding it's best to find out the truth. Knowledge is power and I've most likely just been making myself sick with worry. It's probably nothing.

One pregnancy test, and two minutes later, I discover it's not nothing.

I can't keep my hands from shaking. I feel like I'm in a dream. How am I going to tell Peeta? What will he say? Maybe I should wait? Maybe I should take another test? These things get false positives all the time. I head back out to the drug store. I buy three more tests just for good measure. I want to make sure I get an even sampling of products. Ultimately, they all point to one thing. I am, in fact, very much pregnant. Whether it's clearly spelled out, or I had to decode it, the answer is right there. Four positives staring me in the face. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair. My phone vibrates on the nearby counter top, scaring me half to death. It's a text from Peeta.

" _Hi! Are you feeling better? Want to meet for lunch?_ " He asks.

" _Sure_." I reply, fear gripping my stomach.

I walk slowly to our old meeting spot, contemplating how I'm going to tell him. I try my best to fake a smile when I see him. He embraces me gently and kisses my lips softly. He cups my face in his hands. He tender blue eyes reflect so much love it makes my knees feel weak.

"Hi." I offer softly.

"Hi." He says back. "Are you hungry? I got you your usual." He continues as we pull apart and head to our spot on the wall.

"I'm actually not hungry." I admit, my stomach feeling queasy. "Peeta, I need to tell you something." I finally get out after we sit in silence for what feels like a century.

"Oh, please not this conversation." He says looking genuinely heartbroken. "Whatever I did, just tell me. I mean, I thought everything was going well. I thought we were enjoying being together, but..." He trails off.

I realize he thinks I'm giving him the break up talk. "No, no. It's not that." I say as I stand.

Peeta follows along as we walk into the park. He grabs my hand to stop me after we've gone quite a distance without me offering any insight. I cannot look him in the eye.

"Katniss?" He whispers a plea.

I take a deep breath and meet his pleading gaze. "Peeta, I'm pregnant." I say poignantly.

I try to gauge his reaction. His face is unreadable. He blinks several times.

"Could you say that again?" He asks shaking his head slightly, looking genuinely confused.

I clear my throat, "I'm pregnant." I repeat slowly, looking him squarely in the eyes.

He rubs the back of his neck. A wide smile breaks out across his face as a giggle escapes his lips. I'm still uncertain how he's taking all of this. I wonder suddenly if he's in shock.

"We're having a baby." I think I hear him mutter under his breath as he stares at the ground.

"Huh?" I ask leaning in to hear him more clearly.

He shoots me a smile, and suddenly lifts me from the ground in a tight embrace. I let out a squeak. "We're having a baby." He repeats as he sets me back down. "You're having my baby." He says as he grips my face and presses his lips to mine.

"You're happy?" I ask feeling a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"No, I'm absolutely terrified." He admits seriously before breaking into another smile. "But yes, happy. How are you?" He asks as if suddenly cluing in to my part in all of this.

"Shocked. Terrified. Excited." I admit quickly in summation.

"Ok. This may be a stupid question, but you're sure, right?" He grips my shoulders, waiting expectantly for a response.

I roll my eyes then give him a reassuring smile. "I took four tests. I'm sure."

He nods and steps back to begin pacing a short distance. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. I know he's sorting something out. He comes back a short while later.

"We should get married." He offers.

"What?" I say a little louder and a little harsher than I intend.

"I mean, should we? Do you want to? Is that best?" He rattles off nervously seeing I'm not on board with his thought process.

I shake my head and grip him by the shoulders. "Peeta, relax. I know I just gave you a lot to deal with, but let's not over complicate things right now." I say gently.

He nods knowingly and takes a deep breath. "Ok." He starts. He glances at his watch looking shocked. "I have to get back to work." He offers pitifully.

I nod as we exchange a hasty kiss goodbye. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen." He says as he walks away backwards, pointing a finger from his heart toward mine.

I point back, then let my hand fall gently to my stomach. Life is about to get interesting, I think.


	13. Prince Charming

Dear Daily Ask,

My girlfriend is afraid to take our relationship to the next level. Is there some way to convince her that we're supposed to live happily ever after together?

Thanks,

Prince Charming

When I return to work the following day, I am summoned to Snow's office almost immediately. As I enter his office, he motions for me to take a seat. He stares at me for a long moment, his hands steepled under his chin.

"Feeling better, Miss Everdeen?" He asks after a moment.

I nod my head, not ready to confess mine and Peeta's little secret just yet.

"Good. Well, I was very impressed with your work. I've decided I'm going to offer you an opportunity to write a feature for the Lifestyles section. If I like what you've got, we'll go from there."

My heart feels like it might explode from excitement. I try to remain calm and poised.

"Thank you, sir!" I say, unable to contain the smile on my face.

I move to leave, when Snow asks if I think I can manage it all. I assure him I can, and thank him again for the opportunity. I can't wait to share the news with Peeta.

 _"Guess who got a feature in the Lifestyles section?"_ I text him immediately upon my return to my desk.

" _The most amazingly beautiful woman. Mother of my child_." He replies.

Peeta has certainly handled the news of my pregnancy well so far. I keep waiting for the gravity of the situation to hit him so he can cut and run like so many others in my life have done. Although, it's only been 24 hours, there's still plenty of time.

 _"_ _I was talking about me_." I respond back playfully.

 _"_ _I was too."_ He sends. _"I'm proud of you. Way to go!"_ He adds.

My mind suddenly wanders back to our conversation in the park yesterday. Had he really asked me to marry him? Did I really turn him down? I feel sad all of a sudden, but shake the feeling as best I can so I can get to work.

"Snow gave you a feature, huh?" Johanna asks, coming beside me at the copier later that day.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I turn and pull her into a quick, unexpected hug.

When I pull away, I go back to my task trying to act as if it didn't happen.

"Thanks for your help." I offer as I clear my throat, unable to make eye contact.

When I turn to face her, she looks at me as if I've sprouted two heads. I don't think either of us can explain my sudden and curious shift in mood.

"You're welcome." She says cautiously as she slowly turns to walk away.

Apparently, that's all I had to do to disarm Johanna Mason. I chuckle to myself as I head back to my desk. I find a text from Prim waiting on my phone.

" _Guess what?_ " She asks cryptically.

" _What?_ " I play back.

 _"_ _Your favorite sister and her new husband are coming to visit this weekend!"_ She announces.

 _"_ _Are they?!"_ I reply back, surprised by her cavalier idea.

 _"_ _Jon has some convention thing he's going to. I'm tagging along so I can see you."_ She explains.

We continue to hash out the details, and I realize suddenly I may have to confess to my little predicament. Although, if I play it cool I might be able to avoid the conversation altogether. I realize then I should probably discuss these particular details with Peeta.

As we sit sharing dinner later that evening, I inform him that Jon and Prim will be stopping by to visit over the weekend. He gives me a nod with his mouth full. We sit next to one another on top of the kitchen island sharing dinner from paper carry out boxes.

"So, when should we start telling people? About the baby, I mean." I ask after a moment, still considering my sister's pending visit. I grab the container from Peeta's hand to take a bite.

"When do you want to tell people? Are there rules?" Peeta asks, taking the box back from my hand.

"I don't know." I lie, giving a shrug. I see Peeta shoot me a look from the corner of my eye. I do know. I did a considerable amount of research on the topic as soon as I discovered I was pregnant. "Ok, that's not true, I do know." I finally admit with a sigh.

For some reason I don't want Peeta thinking I'm overly excited or eager about having a baby.

"You know, it's ok if you're excited, Katniss." Peeta reassures me, as if he's read my mind.

I give him a look and take back the carton of food.

"I guess we could wait until after the first doctor's appointment?" I suggest.

"Ok, it's in the vault until then." Peeta replies pretending to zip his lips.

"In the vault." I agree, pretending to zip my lips too.

Peeta and I find ourselves waiting at the arrival gate at the airport as Friday rolls around. I can feel the nerves gripping my stomach. I give Peeta's hand a squeeze as passengers begin making their way toward us. I stand on tip toe, my eyes dart around searching, until I see the unmistakable blond hair of my sister.

"I'm pregnant!" I announce immediately as I pull Prim in for a hug as she and Jon exit the plane.

"Way to keep it in the vault." I hear Peeta mutter sarcastically.

"What?" Prim asks, disbelief heavy in her voice.

She pulls back to look at me. Jon gives Peeta a hearty slap on the arm.

"Congrats!" He offers with a broad smile.

Peeta looks sheepish as Prim stands dumbfounded.

"That's not funny!" She says looking taken aback, searching my eyes.

"No joke." Peeta says as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Prim's face is unreadable. "That's so wonderful." She says swallowing hard.

After a long moment, she pulls me back in for an unexpected hug. She steps away to look at me, then reaches to touch my stomach lightly.

"When did you find out?" She asks, as she turns to embrace Peeta. She still seems dazed.

"Just a few days ago." He responds. "You're the first people to know." Peeta says shooting me a sidelong glance.

"Wow." Is all she can seem to say.

Peeta raises his eyebrows giving me a questioning look as we turn to leave the airport. All I can do is shrug. I have no explanation for her. She didn't react at all the way I expected her to. Granted, it was a very shocking announcement. Jon does a pretty good job of filling the awkward silence on the way back to the loft, as I puzzle over Prim's reaction.

"What's with her?" I whisper to Jon motioning toward Prim as we enter the loft.

Jon gives a shrug. "It's probably better if she tells you." He offers with a weak smile, his eyes sad.

Prim seems to do her best to act normally, but I can sense something big lying beneath the surface. I try desperately to find time to talk with her alone, but she seems to be avoiding me. She and Jon leave shortly after dinner, Prim claiming to be exhausted from traveling. She's slow to respond to my texts the next day, finally relenting when I ask her to help me with grocery shopping.

"I thought you wanted to spend time together this weekend? It can't be much fun hanging around a hotel room by yourself." I say as we meander through the aisles.

"I guess I'm just not feeling very well." She offers with a shrug.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with what I told you yesterday, would it?" I ask gently, wondering if she's mad for some reason.

She's quiet for a while as I stop to consider the boxes of pasta. I hear her heave a sigh.

"I was definitely more than a little surprised by your news." She finally admits.

"No one more so than me!" I reply, grabbing a box and moving forward.

"Jon and I found out not too long ago that we can't have children." Prim finally relents.

I can feel my heart break at her words. I stop to look at her, feeling tears prick my eyes. I pull her in for a hug. She wipes her eyes after we pull back.

"We wanted to start trying right after we got married. Figured we weren't getting any younger. All our friends are starting families, and now you..." She trails off as tears stream down her cheeks.

A few people give us curious looks as they pass by.

"I mean, there are options for us, but it still feels like a gut punch to get the news." She finishes, wiping her face again.

I nod, not knowing exactly what I want to say. I want to scream and cry and stomp, but none of that would do any good.

"I'm so sorry, Prim." I offer.

"Yeah...me too. But I really am excited for you." She says as we continue on our way.

"You're going to be the best aunt." I say.

"I like the sound of Auntie Prim." She remarks with a hint of a smile.

I throw my arm around her shoulder and give her a squeeze. We finish our shopping trip shortly after and head back to the loft. Prim seems to be in better spirits for the remaining part of their trip. But like always, our time together is over too soon and the work week begins yet again.

I find out my feature at The Press was well-received by our readership. In fact, Snow is so pleased, he allows me to do another writing piece. So, for once in my life, it finally feels like everything is falling into place. The following week, Peeta and I eagerly anticipate our first visit to the doctor. If I had to guess, I'd say I'm about eight weeks along. I still feel sick most mornings, but I'm hopeful it'll subside soon.

"Miss Everdeen?" The nurse calls my name, drawing my attention from the magazine I was haphazardly flipping through.

I turn my gaze to Peeta. He gives me a nervous smile, and lets out a sigh. He takes my hand in his as we head back to the exam room. The nurse gives me a series of steps to follow before the doctor comes in to see us. I sit awkwardly in a thin cloth hospital gown as the paper beneath me crinkles with my every move. Peeta sits leaning forward on his arms in a nearby chair, tapping his fingertips together as he looks around curiously at the posters adorning the walls. I follow his gaze to one that expertly details the birthing process.

Both of our attention is diverted at the sound of the door opening. The doctor offers us a big toothy grin as she enters the room. She introduces herself before we go over a few preliminary details. Finally, she pulls out what can best be described as a probe and explains she'll be using it to do the exam. Peeta looks horrified as the doctor asks me to lay back. He grabs my hand with both of his and gives it a kiss as we stare intently at the nearby screen attached to the wand. Suddenly, a tiny movement catches my eye. A rhythmic movement is the only discernible thing on the screen.

"There's your baby." The doctor informs us gently.

Peeta and I both lean in closer to the monitor. I give him a questioning look, but he's too involved with watching the screen to see me. I have no clue what I'm looking at. The doctor explains that the movement we are seeing is the heartbeat. For now, it's too small to hear through my stomach. She assures us everything looks good and even prints us a few grainy black and white photos of our little blob. I'll admit it looks slightly human if you squint your eyes and tilt your head just right. Peeta clutches his photograph protectively and keeps glancing at it as we make our way home. I cannot contain the smile on my face. Peeta is quiet as I see him slip his copy of the photo into his satchel. There's no doubt he wants to take it to work the next day. I think about taking mine too.

"You ok?" I ask as he comes to join me on the couch.

He nods and takes a seat beside me. His hand reaches to touch my stomach gently. "I still can't believe this is happening." He offers.

I nod as I place my hand over his, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Katniss, I know you thought I was being crazy when you first told me, but I was wondering if you had given any more thought to us maybe getting married?" He says gently, as if he might spook me.

I immediately feel panic rise in my chest as I search for an easy way to let him down. I shift around uncomfortably and pick at my nails, clueless as to what to say. For some reason my heart and my head can't seem to get on the same track. While every part of my heart is committed and knows Peeta will be an attentive husband and amazing father, I still feel anxious at the thought of that level of devotion. While my pregnancy is the ultimate responsibility, I've somehow placed it in a completely different category of commitment in my mind. Maybe it's because I already feel connected to the little life inside of me?

"I'll take that as a no." Peeta finally responds when my words are not forthcoming.

He makes a move to leave, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Listen Peeta, my heart says yes, but my mind is still trying to catch up. You've been so patient with me all these years. I'm not going anywhere, I promise! But I need you to just...wait a minute." I finally get out.

It didn't sound poetic, but I'm hopeful my message got through. I stare at him, waiting. He gives me a look and a nod that make it seem as if he's pacified by my response. At least for the moment.


	14. Paranoid Parent

Dear Daily Ask,

What's the best way to take on parenthood? I know there's no instructional manual, but how do I deal with the overwhelming task of raising a child? Yikes!

Sincerely,

Paranoid Parent

The months tick by in a blur with one seeming to flow right into the other as my midsection continues to expand. Every part of me feels swollen and sore. Peeta insists I am the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I insist I look like a blimp. As my due date looms closer, I feel this incessant need to clean and organize our space. Peeta looked it up, and informed me I'm "nesting." Whatever the case may be, after we had our baby shower, the loft began to feel cramped and unprepared. Peeta tries to be helpful in whatever way he can, but I usually just end up being grouchy with him. We toy with the idea of moving to a bigger house, but decide to hold off until the winter months have passed. Plus, Peeta's job at the magazine has him traveling a lot, which makes the logistics of house hunting and moving seem even more daunting than usual. So, I do what I can in the meantime to put my mind at ease.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls as I hear him enter the loft.

"Over here!" I call back from the hallway.

I hear him knock the snow off his shoes as I continue in my task. Today's mission is to reorganize the towels and cleaning supplies in the closet.

"What are you working on today?" I hear him ask as his footsteps near.

He finds me before I have a chance to respond. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I shoot him a warning look. He knows better than to say anything, so he simply takes a seat beside me on the floor. He plants a kiss on my temple as he places a hand on my round stomach.

"Hey in there." He says leaning down to talk to my belly and giving it a rub.

"How's our girl today?" He asks as he comes up to plant a kiss on my lips this time.

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to laugh when this kid comes out a boy!" I tease as I watch him rise to his feet.

Peeta has been insistent for months that we're having a girl, even though we've both agreed we want to be surprised.

"I've got good news and bad news." Peeta says as he walks in to the bedroom, loosening his tie. "Which do you want first?" He asks, poking his head around the door to look at me, working on his shirt buttons, before retreating back inside.

"Bad." I insist as I look around trying to figure out where to start with my mess.

"I have to leave on a business trip next week for three days." Peeta says.

I give a pouty look that he can't see.

"And the good news?" I ask, continuing to rifle through the piles I've made on the floor.

"Your sister agreed to stay with you while I'm gone. Just in case." He says coming around the door again, this time pulling a T-shirt on.

I catch sight of his toned body, just before he retreats again. I quirk my eyebrow, curious to see what I'm missing in our bedroom. I grunt and huff as I work to get myself off the floor.

"You ok?" Peeta yells.

"Fine!" I sort of grunt back.

I'm out of breath by the time I make my way inside the bedroom. I'm disappointed to see I've missed his strip tease, but resolve to smother him in kisses anyway. He giggles as I pull him close, grab his face, and kiss him all over it. I end on his lips where he indulges me for awhile until the baby starts to move around, thoroughly distracting us both. We look down to consider the movement, then smile at one another.

"Do you really have to go?" I whine after a moment, thinking back to our conversation just moments ago.

"Yeah, Heavensbee insisted I go." He says remorsefully. "Says there could be a promotion in it for me." He adds somewhat hopeful.

I give a relenting nod as I leave to go back to my task in the hall.

The morning of Peeta's departure comes sooner than expected. I feel his arm wrap around my midsection as I slowly wake. I feel his lips press against my bare shoulder.

"Good morning" He says, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning." I reply groggily.

My stomach begins to shift and move as the baby inside seems to wake for the day. Peeta plants several more kisses on my back while he leaves his hand on my stomach, tracking the movement.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Peeta begins, a familiar playful hint to his voice.

"Let me guess," I respond. "You want to ask me to marry you?" I offer back just as light hearted.

He nibbles on my shoulder. This now marks the fifth time he has unofficially asked in the last nine months. At this point it has become sort of like a game between us. We volley our stances back and forth, neither of us ever seeming to convince the other they are right or wrong. Not to mention, he has never produced a ring during any of these conversations which makes me wonder if, deep down, he has reservations.

"Why won't you marry me?" He asks, propping his head up on his hand.

His voice sounds a bit more serious about the subject than it normally does. I sit up and throw on a nearby tank top and shorts, considering if I really want to engage in the conversation yet again.

"Because, like I've told you before, I don't want you to feel obligated to ask just because of our circumstance." I reply turning to consider him and motion to my stomach as if it weren't obvious.

"The circumstances in which the most amazing woman, that I love, is carrying my child, and looks damn sexy doing it?" He retorts giving a playful growl.

Peeta grabs my hand, offering it a kiss. I giggle back as I playfully roll my eyes at his tactics.

"No, the circumstances where we accidentally got pregnant two weeks into dating one another, and now you're forced to take care of me because you feel bad." I throw back.

This retort usually signals the end of the argument. Now I expect Peeta will lament about how frustrating I am.

"Feel bad? Yeah, I feel bad for myself! You're the single most irritating and irrational person I know." He replies flopping back on his pillow in a huff. "You know, I would've asked you by now anyway even if that weren't the case." He adds.

This is new information. I pause to consider him.

"I love you, and I love our life together. Why would we need to get married when things are perfectly fine the way they are?" I sigh offering back.

"Fine. I won't ask you again." He says with a shrug. "And for the record, I like taking care of you. I don't feel obligated." With that he closes his eyes, throws his arm over his face and pretends to go back to sleep.

I decide to leave him alone. For some reason, our argument feels different this time. This is the first instance where he has told me he won't be asking me again. Although, I can't tell if he's serious, or really hurt for that matter. I wonder briefly if I should try and smooth things over, but think better of it when I suddenly realize the time. I bolt from the room to hastily ready myself for work. While Snow has been none too thrilled with my constant doctor's appointments and pending maternity leave, he cannot deny my talent and ability to draw readers. These reasons alone have been my saving grace through all of this. Even so, I've tried my best to be a dutiful employee for my remaining days at The Press until I'm overwhelmed by motherhood. I plant a quick kiss on Peeta's cheek, offer a goodbye and hustle my way out the door.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I pout, giving Peeta a kiss as he and I embrace just a moment longer at the departures gate later that day.

He nods. "I'll be back in three days. Your sister should be arriving in the next couple of hours."

"I love you." I offer.

Something about this goodbye feels different, but I can't quite put my finger on why.

"I love you, too." Peeta responds with a gentle kiss to my forehead.

We hear his flight announced over the loudspeaker. Peeta leans down to kiss and whisper a goodbye to the baby. He stands to give me a smile then heads on his way. I get the feeling he's still upset about our conversation this morning, so I spend the drive home thinking of ways to smooth things over. Once I'm back at the loft, I begin my latest cleaning project for the day in the kitchen. As I'm putting on the finishing touches, I hear a knock at the door. Standing, I try to massage the dull ache from my lower back that has nagged at me all day as I make my way to answer it. I can't hide my surprise when I open the door and discover my mom on the other side. We exchange a greeting, and she makes her way inside.

"Where's Prim?" I ask, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh, she got scheduled to work at the last minute." She shrugs as if this news is inconsequential.

I watch as my mom sets her things down by the couch and assesses the space. Placing her hands on her hips, she glances around the rest of the loft, likely seeing the mess I've made of the kitchen. I can tell she's about to offer some kind of advice.

"You really should be resting." She says as she turns to consider me.

I give her a shrug. She makes her way over toward me.

"How are things with Peeta, is he taking good care of you two?" She asks, placing her hands on my midsection.

"Yes, mother." I say, annoyance heavy in my tone.

I can't help but to roll my eyes. She knows I don't like discussing my personal life with her. Plus, between Peeta and Prim, she knows everything she could possibly want to without involving me.

She purses her lips at me. "I'm your mother! I'm allowed to worry about you, you know? You wait until this baby comes, you'll understand where I'm coming from then. Mark my words!" She chastises.

I roll my eyes again and turn to walk away. I feel my mother's hand on my arm. I turn back to consider her.

"Sit down with me for a moment?" She pleads.

I nod and follow her to the couch, curious about the pending lecture.

"Katniss, I love you." She begins. "I know we haven't had the best relationship. You were always my cactus kid." She chuckles. "You were prickly and hard to get close to, but you still needed attention and care." She pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I will _always_ be here for you, no matter what. No matter how many times you push me away. Someday you'll understand what that feels like." She finishes with a soft smile.

A sharp pain crosses my midsection then. I cringe at the effect.

"Are you ok?" She asks, concern striking her features.

I wave her off and nod. "I had a long day today." I explain as I rise from my seat. "I'm going to take a bath to relax a bit before I finish with the kitchen." I offer, heading for the bathroom.

"I'll make us something to eat." She suggests as I close the door to run the water.

As I settle in to the warm bath, I will my body to relax. I try taking some deep breaths, but the pain that grips me again suddenly is so alarming I call out to my mom. She rushes in to the room.

"Do you think this is it?" She asks, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I don't know!" I offer, feeling panic stricken. "The doctor said I could start feeling contractions, but that it's probably nothing." I rationalize before I'm gripped by another round of pain.

There is no escaping it, and I suddenly feel trapped by the water. My mom helps me from the tub. I'm thankful that as I dry off, the discomfort subsides. I dress quickly and pace around the loft. The pain ebbs and flows, stopping me occasionally in my tracks. There's no real rhyme or reason to it, but it comes fast and strong. My mom's presence is oddly comforting to me. She is calm and collected, standing by my side as I deal with the feelings that wrack my body. I decide to text Peeta when a new, more intense round of pain unleashes itself. I try my best not to be discouraged by the raging snowstorm going on just outside the windows. My phone rings shortly after I send my text.

"I'm on my way!" Peeta says hurriedly before I can even say hello.

"It's ok. It just started." I reassure him.

"I'll be on the next flight!" He continues as if he does not hear me.

But there's no news from Peeta for awhile. While we wait, I become increasingly aware of the fact that these pains I'm feeling are most likely the real deal. So as the hours continue to tick by, I labor on with my mom by my side. My doctor has encouraged me to work through most of the process at home if I can stand it. I'm feeling pretty determined to wait to hear from Peeta. The next time I do hear from him, he texts to tell me that all flights are delayed because of the storm. He assures me he's doing everything he can to get home. Either way, he's a few hours from here on a good day. The snow finally relents as dawn begins to break. I feel delirious from pain and having no sleep. Peeta called an hour before to tell me he was getting on a plane headed for home.

"We need to go to the hospital." I announce to my mom suddenly. "Something is wrong."

I'm not sure what it is, but some part deep within me knows that something isn't right with the baby. I begin to feel panic rise in my chest and my breathing becomes more labored. My mom tries her best to calm me as we dress to head outside. The streets are near abandoned as she looks to hail a cab. I am hit viciously with two more rounds of contractions that feel as if they'll tear me in two. I cry out and grip my stomach. Something is definitely wrong. The cab driver looks as pale as a ghost, swallowing heavily as we enter the vehicle. Thankfully, we make it to the hospital in record time given the snowy conditions. Meanwhile, I fight the darkness that threatens to take over my consciousness.

As we pull up to the emergency entrance, we are whisked inside to a flurry of activity. I can barely register what's going on. The only thing that catches my attention is the sounds of a woman screaming from pain not too far away. The voices around me become more intense and insistent as I struggle to discern them over the commotion of the other woman. One of my last rational thoughts is that the screaming is not coming from a stranger at all; it is from me. I hear my mother's voice say my name, sounding as if she's miles away. I try to answer back, but feel like my lips have been sewn shut. I hear Peeta's voice next, calling my name over the chaos. My voice betrays me, and I register the sound of screams again. Then, I finally feel the pain subside as my world turns to black.


	15. The End

A/N: Well readers, this is the final chapter of **_News Flash_**. I hope you enjoyed. I know I loved writing it, and reading all of your reviews :) I have an epilogue in the works, so this isn't goodbye forever. I also have another story in the works I'm hoping to have Beta'd and posted soon(ish). I'm so grateful to you all for your support. Happy reading!

* * *

The bright light seeps into my consciousness first. My eyelids feel as if they're glued shut. As my mind sifts through its haze, I register a soft voice, Peeta's voice, nearby.

"Hey you," He coos. "You're so beautiful, just like your mommy, yes you are."

I hear tiny little grunts follow in response. I will my eyes to open to take in what's going on.

"I love you." Peeta continues to talk in a song-song voice. "You gave us all quite a scare. I guess you just had to do things your own way, huh? Just like someone else I know." He teases.

I force my eyes open, blinking several times before I take in the sight of Peeta. He stands by the window cupping a tiny bundle in his hands just in front of his face. I shift in the bed, trying for a better view. But every inch of my body suddenly screams out in pain. I cannot avoid the groan that escapes from my lips. This gains Peeta's attention. I see him sigh in relief as he takes in the sight of my consciousness. He pulls the bundle expertly in to his arms as he approaches my bedside.

"Hey." He says, voice gravelly with emotion. "There's someone here that wants to meet you." He continues, a wide smile spreading across his face.

He glances down at the bundle in his arms. He waits for me to adjust myself in the bed before settling in beside me. I ready my arms as he makes the pass off. My eyes fall then to the single most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. I cannot help the sudden emotion that takes over me. I let out a choked giggle as tears brim my eyes.

"Katniss, I'd like you to meet our daughter." Peeta says softly in introduction.

Our eyes meet and we lean in for a kiss. My eyes immediately return to the tiny girl's face. I run a gentle hand over her soft, thick tuft of jet black hair, then let my fingertips graze her ears, nose and lips. I pull my knees up and rest her on them. Pulling her blanket open I suddenly feel a need to inspect the rest of her body. I take each of her hands and feet one by one to ensure all ten fingers and toes are present and accounted for. She squirms as the cold air of the hospital room hits her, and my hands disrupt her slumber. I feel like I'm in a dream. I turn to Peeta again to kiss his lips, then rewrap the baby snuggly.

"I thought I was going to lose you. Both of you." Peeta admits after a moment, his voice sounding choked.

I turn to see tears brimming his eyes. He quickly pinches his nose to fight them away. I pull my hand free and press my palm to his cheek.

"We're ok." I say reassuring. "I mean, I feel like I've been run over by a truck, but seeing her makes it not so bad." I add honestly.

"They had to do an emergency C-section. You lost a lot of blood." Peeta informs me as he quickly wipes a tear from his cheek. "I got here just as you blacked out. I've never felt so helpless in all my life." He continues.

He gets up from the bed suddenly and starts pacing nearby.

"I spent the entire flight home thinking. Thinking about you, thinking about the baby. Thinking about our lives together." He runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Peeta, I'm ok. We're ok." I offer, trying to help him calm down.

"I know, but when I saw you, and you were screaming..." He trails off pinching at his nose again.

He clears his throat as I watch him continue to pace for another moment. Finally, he walks over to a duffel bag sitting on the nearby couch. I watch as he rifles through and palms something from one of its pockets. He returns to my bedside and falls to his knees. We lock eyes.

"Katniss, hear me out." He begins.

The baby begins to grunt and squirm in my arms. I turn my attention and do my best to soothe her before she begins to cry. Once she seems pacified, I return my gaze to Peeta. He was looking at her too, until he realizes he has my attention again.

"I know I told you I wouldn't ask you again, but with everything that's happened, I need to know something." He says looking at me intently.

Peeta opens his hand to reveal a small ring box made of a lacquered dark wood. He pops it open revealing a beautifully ornate diamond ring nestled inside. Its design is not overstated, it is perfect. I feel my heart skip a beat. I look to his eyes and back to the box. He reaches to grab my hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Will you marry me?" He asks.

We stare at each other for a long time as my mind quickly flashes through the moments we've shared together over the last four years. Peeta is my best friend. He is my lover, he is my protector and defender. He is the love of my life. There is no other person I could see myself spending each day with for the rest of my life, I conclude.

"Yes, I will." I reply as fresh tears brim my eyes.

I've never been so emotional in all my life.

"Yeah?" He asks looking surprised.

"Yes." I confirm.

He pops up and plucks the ring from its box. He kisses my forehead and takes a seat beside me on the bed as he slips it on my finger.

"I designed it especially for you." He says proudly holding my hand with my new bauble out for both of us to see.

"It's perfect." I say, giving him a kiss.

Shortly after there is a soft knock at the door before it opens slowly. Prim pokes her head around.

"Can we come in?" She asks quietly.

"You better!" I reply, feeling great excitement to share every part of this moment with my sister.

Prim rushes in followed by Jon and my mom. Peeta gets up from the bed as Prim comes around to take his place. She scoops up the baby immediately.

"She's so perfect." Prim whispers. "Look at those chubby cheeks. And that hair!" Her voice raises an octave as she speaks.

"We did make a really cute kid." I agree as I reach to move the bit of blanket covering the baby's face.

"What is that?" Prim practically shouts as she grabs my hand studying the ring. "Mom!" She whispers harshly as she holds my hand up for the room to see.

I cannot contain the smile on my face as I look to the others.

"That's wonderful!" My mom says as I notice she gives Peeta a knowing wink.

Peeta winks back as Jon comes to offer him a handshake and a pat on the back. "Quite an eventful day for you!" He comments.

Peeta nods and comes alongside me, running his hand over my head. The baby begins to cry then. Something about it triggers an instinct inside of me, and I know she must be hungry. I immediately feel a sense of duty and a bit of nerves. I've hardly held a baby, let alone care for one. Prim passes her back to me and mentions giving us time to settle in. As the three leave the room, Peeta does his best to be supportive while I fumble a bit to get things right. Thankfully she's a natural and takes to me immediately. I stroke her cheek as she nurses.

"She needs a name." I say as I look up to Peeta.

"She does." Peeta remarks. "What do you think of Willow?" He asks after a moment.

I stare thoughtfully at our baby for a while, thinking of how strong and graceful a willow tree is. I think of their beauty and am overwhelmed by the feeling that the name is indeed well-suited for our strong beauty.

"It's perfect." I remark, thinking not only of the name, but everything in this moment.


End file.
